Tales from the Chronokeeper
by LoLGoau
Summary: This is a series involving the under used champions in LoL. Narrating will be Zilean. Possible lemons, mature concepts, out of the ordinary plots, controversy plots, and events that either did not happened, happened another way, or happened in a different order. Hope everyone enjoys my terrible, imagination conjured fantasy stories. I do not own Riot or League of Legends.
1. Introduction

Good evening friends, family, comrades, enemies, acquaintances, allies, and all variations of people who know other people. I am Zilean, the Chronokeeper and Champion to the League of Legends, and I will be your host for this evening.

What is the purpose of this gathering? Why, for the purpose of telling stories, of course. True, there are others, even my fellow Champions and the Summoners, who tell their own stories, but what about those who do not tell their stories?

While this may seem like an invasion of privacy, be aware that this is for the purpose of aiding Runeterra by understanding those who protect it in their own unique ways. Also, I am saddened to know that there are a few who none of us could hope to understand. Such loneliness can cause feuds and conflicts among us. This is how I have chosen to aid them: by watching the flow of time and giving my counsel where I can.

My reasons aside, here is my current study: The interactions between the two jungles and those within. Nidalee, Teemo, and Trundle will be the subjects of this story. Let me get up the… Oh my… I will close it off before things get, um, too passionate. I am deeply sorry, but I do hope you all come to an understanding of… Oh. This one isn't even what I thought it would be. Hmm.

Pass your judgment how you see fit, I suppose. The subject of cannibalism is a very interesting subject.


	2. Tribal Cooking (Nidalee, Teemo, Trundle)

_Starting out with a dark topic: cannibalism. While the main character in this is Nidalee, the trolls and their barbaric ways. I tried to find a way to translate words and sentences into a troll language, but I failed to find such a thing so I went with the Spanish language as that's the only one I've taken a class in. Thanks to Microsoft Translator and my notes from said class, I managed to get out a couple of sentences._

_I hope everyone enjoys this short story and know that I am taking recommendations. The only requirement is that the main champion or topic must have little to no fan fiction made up for the character or topic._

_**Story One: Tribal Cooking (Nidalee, Teemo, and Trundle, plus trolls)**_

_**Warning! Contains attempts to cannibalism, human preparation and cooking, and partial lemon(s). Please read only if 18 or over.**_

Nidalee turned her head to look oven her shoulder, and then back in front of herself when her escort shot her a mean look. She scratched her right elbow, but stopped and let her fingers hang loose when she was poked by the point of a spear. She smiled as she turned her head to the one who poked her. "I wasn't trying anything, honest." She said innocently.

"Mantener la cabeza hacia adelante y caminar humano. (Translation: Keep your head forward and walk human.)" He said to her. By his expression, games were not to be played, and he expected her to do as she was instructed.

She shrugged and turned her head back, continuing to follow the leader. "Where do you think they are taking us?" She asked.

From inside a burlap sack, a voice came out. "I've been stuck in a sack for the last few hours. Are we still in the Kumungu Jungle?" He asked.

"No, we're not. I think we are in the Plague Jungles. Do you think any of your Motherhood scouts will find us?" She asked.

Teemo was silent for several moments as he thought. "I do not know. There are parts of the jungles we do not scout because of the dangers." He answered.

Nidalee let out a sigh before shaking her head. "Well, what do you think they are going to do with us?" She asked.

"I know next to nothing about trolls, except for Trundle. Oh, do you think these trolls will know him?" He asked with hope in his tone.

Sadly, she was forced to dash that hope. "I'm pretty sure they only speak their own language." She said, looking from one troll to the other. All of them were shorter than her by about a foot or more, but they were much stronger and all were armed with spears, clubs, and axes made from thick branches and sharpened stones. "They look like the same species Trundle is, but I am not sure." She added.

Teemo sighed, one of the sounds she could hear from him. "You know, it's funny. I was offered to learn troll during my field training, but I only learned enough to tell them where they are and give basic directions." He admitted.

"Look on the bright side; you're probably the first scout to be captured by a troll hunting party." She said sarcastically.

"Well, it's been an honor to know you Nid." He said.

"Likewise, Teemo." She replied.

* * *

After nearly half an hour of silence, their troll escorts began to talk to one another. It seemed that they did not want to interrupt their captives' conversations, which only made her feel worse of what they intended to do to them.

When there was a pause, Teemo spoke. "By the way, couldn't you change into cougar form and get us out of here?" He asked.

Nidalee let out a sigh. "I can't, not with my arms bound the way they are." She said, turning around slightly to show him. Thanks to their silence, the trolls apparently thought he had passed out inside the sack, so they raised him out of the sack enough so his head was free. "If I tried now, it would just break my arms. We'd still be captured, and I'd be in pain from my broken arms." She said.

He thought for a few seconds, and then responded. "Why not just heal yourself after?" He asked.

"Broken limbs are different from sprains and cuts, and do you really think they will just stand by as I heal myself?" She asked.

He looked down toward the ground. "I guess not, but maybe they would be distracted and you could get me out of these." He said.

She shook her head. "They would probably kill me if I did transform. We'll just have to hope Trundle or a summoner comes along." She said.

"What about Rengar?" He asked.

"It's his hunting season, and he's somewhere north." She said.

He frowned and looked down, defeated. Nidalee would have done the same, but their escorts made her walk. At least they were not carrying her on a stick like some kind of prized game.

As the trolls started up their conversations again, Nidalee posed a dark question. "Do you think this is a hunting party for exotic food?" She asked.

Before he could answer, one of the trolls, the one she assumed was the leader, spoke. "Humanos tranquila! Estamos casi a la tribu. (Translation: Quiet human! We are almost to the tribe.)" He said.

Nidalee smirked. "I'm sorry, was I being rude?" She asked with a sly smile. The troll leader turned an angry, warning glare on her, promising punishment if she continued. The smile never left her features. "I like it on the wild side, what did you expect?" She asked.

The troll stopped, the others of the party stopping as well, and turned to Nidalee. Instead of talking, he took a piece of leather from his vest, and forcibly tired it around her mouth, making a gag. While it was not very effective, the warning was clear: keep talking and you will be silenced.

So Nidalee kept quiet, and nearly followed. Teemo was only shoved back into the sack, but it was not tightened to prevent him from getting fresh air. Both of them remained quiet as he was carried and she followed.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at a collection of huts. By the look of it, she guessed it was the trolls' tribe. The fact that other trolls came to greet the others, they smaller than the ones she and Teemo had been with for the journey, smiled brightly.

Were these under different circumstances, she would find this touching. Under the current circumstances, she found this annoying.

After greetings were given, the leader gave orders to his men, sending some of them away, and took the remaining ones with him deeper into the tribe. Of the four that remained, one carried Teemo, two kept watch over Nidalee, and the fourth spoke privately with the leader.

The huntress could tell that these were indeed trolls like Trundle, brown at least, but none of them appeared to recognize her. If any of them did, they would know her and Teemo to be Champions of the League of Legends and release them. As it was, neither of them knew the trolls' language and the trolls clearly did not know who they were other than a human female and a yordle male.

As they walked past, she turned her head to the sounds of whispers and hushed voices. While she could not understand the language, the tones made her nervous. She felt like prey being stalked by a pack of predators, each eyeing her to tell if they wanted to fight for a piece of her.

She bumped into the back of the troll leader, who turned and glared at her. She smiled past the gag, her eyes reflecting the smile he could not see. Oddly, he turned away from her, back to someone in front of him.

Curious, she looked over the troll's shoulder to see another one, this one much older and with a staff decorated with intricate and elaborate figures and symbols. She could tell that this was one of the shamans, a troll of magical abilities and high rank among his tribe.

While most of the male trolls wore loincloths of leather and animal hides, the females wearing much the same but in more a dress-like fashion, these hunters wore hide armor pieces. This shaman, however, wore either cloth or silk, a symbol of his higher rank.

Finally, the two trolls finished their discussion. The hunter turned to Nidalee and the shaman approached her. He raised his empty right hand to her left shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze, and then trailed his hand down her body, squeezing softly at spots. He paused at her thigh, which he gently patted.

And then, he looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers, and smiled. It sent a shiver down her spine.

When he turned back to the hunter, he spoke. "Un retén fino, Tuta Moog. Había carne firme, tierna y seguramente se cocinan bien. (Translation: A fine catch. She has firm, tender meat and will surely cook well.)" He said.

The hunter's posture eased slightly; clearly pleased by the words she could not understand. "Gracias elder. Mis hombres y yo le dirá a la mujer para preparar el banquete. (Translation: Thank you elder. My men and I will tell the woman to prepare for the banquet.)" He said, and then turned to his men, giving them orders.

As Nidalee was pushed forward, Teemo poked his head out of the sack. "¡ Un momento! ¿Qué es eso? (Translation: Wait! What is that?)" The shaman called out. The trolls stopped and the one carrying Teemo handed him and the sack to the lead hunter, who then handed the scout to the shaman.

The old troll looked at Teemo with genuine pleasure, and then looked back to the hunter. He said something, and the trolls nodded. The two escorting Nidalee began moving once more, forcing her away from her friend and leading her to her own fate. The two of them stared into one another's eyes, bidding one another a final farewell.

* * *

Finally, one of them took the gag away from her mouth, but what she saw made her too worried to speak now.

In front of her was a large, flat bottom cauldron sitting over a burner with dry, neatly stacked wood under it and a low table near it. There was a small staircase for one to climb into the cauldron, and a lid that hung off to the side. The table held a selection of bottles and bowls with contents she could not even begin to guess at.

Her mind was brought back into reality when she felt one of them slap her left butt cheek, and then the other grab her covered breasts in both of his coarse, rough hands. She snapped at the one who held her breasts, nearly biting off his nose, but she missed due to the other grabbing her hair.

Nidalee turned her attention to the one who held her hair, but was caught off guard when he grabbed her throat with his other hand, keeping her from tossing her head around and trying to bite them. When she tried to kick the one who was groping her, he caught her leg and went to his knees, binding her legs together with a thick rope. They had had practice with this kind of thing, and were obviously use to their victims struggling.

When she could no longer move her legs, the troll holding her hair gripped her left wrist as well, keeping her from moving too much. The other one then began to remove her clothing and bands, taking them off carefully so as to not harm her skin. If it wasn't for her already being helpless, she would have transformed into her cougar form just to spite them and ruin their meal, but that would only result in more pain for her.

"You bastards had better hope I do not get out of this. If I do, I swear the two of you will be the first to die." She threatened, glaring daggers at them.

Neither troll paid her any attention as they continued to strip her.

When they finished, and she was completely naked, they both marveled at her flawless tan skin, her shapely figure, the stripes that adored her body, her perky dark brown nipples at the ends of her breasts, and her toned muscles.

"Esta mujer es increíble! ¿Está hirviendo realmente lo mejor para ella? (Translation: This woman is amazing! Is boiling really the best for her?)" One of the trolls said, running his hand from her left shoulder, down her side, cupping her breast in his hand for a moment, and finally ending at her hip before gripping it and squeezing.

The other one shook his head. "Es tradición, nosotros le debemos cocinar hirviéndolas durante la ceremonia. (Translation: It is tradition, we must cook her by boiling for the ceremony.)" The other one said, regret evident in his tone. He slapped the other's hand away from her thigh, and then tipped her over.

His companion let out a sigh before lifting her up by her legs. Despite her struggling, they were able to get her onto the table. She still had plenty of fight in her, but her glaring couldn't even make them back away. She was now naked, bound with her arms behind her and her legs at her ankles, and laying on her back.

As she tried to free herself, the serious one held her down while the other, the one who had groped her, picked up one of the bottles. After smelling a few, he finally decided on one and began to drip small amounts onto her body, concentrating most of it on her thighs, stomach, breasts, and arms. He didn't add any to head or neck, but it was strong enough to know what it was by scent.

In the Kumungu Jungle, there is a semi-rare plant along the ferns and bushes. This plant produces one of the rare ingredients that Teemo uses for his special poisons, but she had never thought of it being used in cooking preparations. Or, maybe it was for subduing live prey. She had learned, from others and personal experience, that panic and other internal fears may amplify the taste of an animal's meat. Whatever their thinking of it was, she knew this ingredient gave off paralysis when applied in large amount and to the majority of one's body.

The groper began to carefully but roughly massage the oil into her skin, causing her to clench her teeth and grunt with each push. The serious one said something to him and he eased the pressure, making it more comfortable but no more preferable. She could tell what they were going to do with her, and that kept this particular oil massage from being pleasant.

Despite her rage, Nidalee could not control her body as her senses told her to enjoy the soothing and relaxing touch of the troll's hands as they kneaded her toned muscles. She did her best to keep from purring in pleasure, as was her way, but could not stop herself from moaning and calming from the massage and the effects of the oil.

As the troll worked his strong fingers along her thigh, lightly pinching here and making small spirals there, she was beginning to feel good; her body warming from the inside. Even with the knowledge of why she was being treated this way, she could not help but enjoy the effects of the scented cooking oil as it was rubbed into her skin. For all she knew, it could have the added effect of being a weak aphrodisiac in a concentrated liquid form.

Suddenly, she felt something that made her eyes widen and forced her to arch her back. She gasped in shock and winced as she felt a pressure on her stomach, forcing her lower half back onto the table. With her back still arched and head pushed against the wood of the table, her mind tried to work out what was causing her body to shudder this way. And then, in an unexpected development, she realized what it was: she had climaxed.

Finally, it stopped, leaving her to lie on the table to recover from her convulsion. Over the sound of her heavy breathing, she heard the serious troll saying something to the groper; the serious one sounded angry.

It was seconds later when she realized that the groper had been working the oil into her body through her sensitive folds, which were the cause of her surprise and her body's natural reaction to her unwanted climax. She watched through cloudy eyes as the groper's right hand dripped with a mix of the oil and her bodily fluids. By the way her folds felt, he had not been gentle. At least she was used to being handled roughly by some of her previous sexual partners, but those were few and far between.

After a time, they stopped talking to one another and resumed their previous tasks of holding her down and rubbing the oil into her skin once more. Her face had turned red when she felt the troll's hands return to her body. This time, the touch was more comforting, soothing even, causing her to moan and, against her will, purr with the pleasure of it.

The troll moved his hands from her hips to her stomach, firmly massaging the scented cooking oil into her skin and muscles. Nidalee panted each time she felt him run his hands from the top of her hips to just below her chest, his fingers even sliding over a small portion of her back as his thumbs pressed into her abs. When he moved his hands up to her breasts, he added more of the oil before rubbing it into her titflesh. From top to bottom and then bottom to center and to the sides, he repeated the action several times. Whatever was said between the two, he was no longer interested in toying with her; although she could clearly see the lust in his eyes.

When he finally moved on to her shoulders and arms, Nidalee was covered in a sheen of sweat and oil, her tanned brown and white-striped body glistening in the mid-afternoon sun. She was sweating and panting with a mix of need to release and panic of losing control of her body so she could force the aphrodisiac effects out of her body. She couldn't even speak in her current state, but they wouldn't understand her anyway. The trolls spoke their own language, which she could not even begin to understand.

The two trolls, the serious one gripping her shoulders and the groper gripping her elbows, lifted her onto her knees. She looked from one face to the other, and then saw the bottle of oil be passed from the groper to the serious one. They had switched from who was holding her and who was applying the oil.

When she felt the cool, thin liquid pour onto her back, between her shoulder blades, she closed her eyes and visibly shook as a groan escaped her lips. The troll behind her then placed the bottle down within reach of the other, who took it and placed it to the side with the others. She then began to moan as she felt his hands move over her back, rubbing and massaging the oil into her skin. Oddly, she enjoyed this one much more than the others. Either this one was more committed to his task, or he was just naturally talented at this sort of task.

Shoulders, blades, muscles, her arms and hands, and the valleys between were left wet and slick, leaving her unable to perform any action of her own will. She was beginning to lose her mind as her breathing grew heavier and her mind clouded.

Just when she thought she'd pass out, the serious one bent her forward, forcing her knees to the table, yet she did not continue to fall and hit the table. She looked up to see the groper standing over her, holding her up by the shoulders so she would not fall. Her gaze then went down to his waist, where she saw a bulge under his loins. Her face turned bright red as she stared at it until she shut her eyes tight, about the only thing she could do.

It did not last as she opened her eyes wide, gasped, and screamed when she felt a sudden, new sensation overtake her. She did not need to look behind herself to know what had happened, so she closed her eyes again and clenched her teeth.

The serious one was rubbing the oil onto her butt cheeks, pressing hard into her rump to ensure the oil seeped in. As he did, she felt him pull her cheeks apart and then push them together, driving her already clouded mind into a thick mist of overwhelming pleasure. She knew he'd be able to see her womanhood dripping with her natural lubricants, silently praying that he wouldn't take advantage of her loss of bodily control. Thankfully, he continued to massage the oil into the backs of her thighs and legs, unknowingly granting at least one of her wishes.

Unable to take it any longer, she let out a shriek as she let herself reach a second climax, her entire mind going blank as she drifted into unconsciousness. She felt herself fall for a brief time, but was then caught. She then heard distant voices, but could not make out the words. She did not care. Right now, she was too tired think and only wanted to rest…

* * *

Nidalee was slowly awakened by the feeling of cold water splashing and running over her lower half, and then began to hear the sound of running water. She turned her head to find a system of tree-bark made aqueducts leading near her, the cold water quickly bringing her awake. As to what contained her and the water, she had been moved into the cauldron while she was passed out.

She noticed that there was something in her mouth, her arms were still bound the way they had been before, and her legs were bound in a similar way to her arms; a series of leather hide straps binding them together and preventing her from moving them. She could feel her skin tingling from the oil and whatever else they had rubbed into her body. Curious, she bit down on whatever was in her mouth, and it broke off, leaving her with a familiar bite in her mouth. She chewed it, finding it to be a pear, and looked up when it splashed into the water.

The troll, the groper gone and only the serious one remaining, glared at her before looking into the cauldron to see what had fallen, and then glared back at her. Having put his face closer to her, she leaned toward him, but paused when she felt something. She turned her head both ways and found that there was a rope around her neck. Further investigation revealed it was tired to a post above her. It was there to keep her upright if and when she passed out.

The troll reached into the cauldron while she was distracted to retrieve the pear. He then grabbed the back of her head by her hair and forced the pear back into her mouth, causing her to cringe in pain. "Si eliminas que otra vez va shove it por su garganta. (Translation: If you remove that again I will shove it down your throat.)" He said, and then let her go.

She recalled that there was a stack of wood underneath her black cast iron prison, but why was it not yet lit? Her unspoken question was quickly answered when she saw the troll bend down, out of her sight. She heard the use of a flint and steel, and then heard the swoosh sound of a fire starting. She was to be boiled alive it seemed; a slow and painful process.

Nidalee could not yet feel the heat of the fire yet, but she knew it would be coming soon. And so, she was left to only wait out her demise by the hands of this tribe of trolls.

She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was happening, felt it happening. She was being boiled alive by trolls for some reason, and all because they had captured her when inside her home. She felt a fool for approaching them, expecting them to be friendly, only for them to knock her out and bind her arms.

They had even caught Teemo when he came to recuse her. She hoped he was alright, or at least they would kill him before cooking him. Her legs were already beginning to burn from contact with the iron pot. The water was warmer now, but not comfortable yet. Her head was beginning to clear, but the smoke and heat were blocking her thinking and forcing her to keep her head between the water and the smoke to keep her from choking on smoke.

As the heat increased, she could feel herself warming up, her body cooking at an increased pace. She took slow breaths, trying to keep her mind together for now, but it was a losing battle. She was only vaguely aware of the troll watching her as he talked with another of his tribe. He was probably explaining how she had been captured and the preparations she had went through.

She was losing herself, falling asleep in the now comfortably warm waters. Even through the pain of her legs aching and burning from the hot iron, she felt her eyes growing heavier until she finally closed them. She was losing consciousness, and soon she'd be done for…

* * *

A sudden splash of cold water made her sit her up, her eyes going wide. She wiped the water from her eyes with the back of her hand, and then looked around as she panted.

"Good to see you're still with us." A sudden voice drew her attention to the side, where she came face to face with a unlikely familiar face. "Good thing I got here when I did. Any longer and you'd be soup." The smiling troll said.

Nidalee slowed her breathing, and then sighed in relief. "Good to see you too, Trundle." She whispered. She realized then that her arms and legs were no longer bound, and that she was wearing a plain white cotton robe. Her eyes went wide again. "What about Teemo! They have him too!" She exclaimed.

"I'm fine." The Swift Scout said. She turned to see him wearing some kind of ridiculous outfit. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Nidalee stared at him, and then reached toward him, gripping the collar of his outfit with a finger and tugging on it lightly. She smiled. "About the same as you look." She said.

Teemo looked down on himself before looking back up and smiled. "The shaman thought I was some kind of messenger. Trundle says he thought I came to tell them that their hunts would be bountiful this year." He explained.

The plague troll nodded. "So they dressed him up in golden silks and shiny objects, all of which he will be returning before leaving." He said.

The yordle chuckled lightly as he scratched his head. "Couldn't I keep them? The summoners would probably call me the messenger of the hunt, or something like that." He said. By the look of the troll's face, there would be no arguing, joking or otherwise. "Alright, I'll go change now." He said.

As Teemo left, Nidalee turned her attention to Trundle, who handed her a towel. She accepted it with a smile and began to dry herself. When she finished, she turned serious. "Would you care to explain why I was nearly boiled to death?" She asked.

Trundle, his skin bubbling and reeking from his curse, leaned back and scratched under his chin before speaking, ignoring the large flakes of decaying skin falling from his scratching. "Like I said, they thought Teemo was a messenger, the shaman confirmed it, and you were an offering of good faith to my people. While most people do not think we are cannibals, there are unique… circumstances that will allow us to get away with it." He began.

He held up a finger to indicate the first circumstance. "If we are at war, we will eat any enemy commanders we capture to gain their knowledge and strike fear into their subordinates." He held up a second finger. "The second is to interrogate prisoners of war into answering our questions, sometimes even feeding prisoners to other prisoners. You'd be surprised how well this works against invaders from Noxus." He said with a dark chuckle. He then held up a third and final finger. "A hunting party captures someone in tuned with nature. We believe it to free an ancient animal spirit from its mortal form." He finished, and then let his hand fall. He looked straight into her eyes as he added. "The third is the most likely reason they caught you."

Nidalee listened earnestly to him as she dried her hair, and even noticed that her skin was slightly changed, something she was not surprised by. "That's the most barbaric thing I've heard." She said.

Trundle smiled. "Caitlyn thought that same thing when she came here for a safari, as she called it. Luckily, I was there before they got the fire going, though she was not fond of being tired to a stick." He said. "You're taking it much better than she did though." He added.

The huntress smirked as she finished drying herself off. "I've just been bound and unconscious. Now that I am awake," a dark look appeared in her eyes, "where are those two who were in charge of cooking me?" She asked.

Trundle, understandably, looked nervous about this. "Now Nidalee, they did not know who you were, or they would have let you go, I swear." He said.

Rather than let it go with just that, she leaned forward, getting on her hands and knees. She began crawling forward, a soft, warning growl echoing from her throat.

He began to back away, fearful of this new development. He was only here now to talk her out of hurting his tribe members, but now it seemed she was not going to let it go with just that. Even if they were both unarmed, she still had her claws and fangs. If only he had thought to leave his club nearby. He stopped when his back met the wall. He was trapped.

"Trapped with your back to the wall." She said, licking her lips as she smiled. "Perrrrfect." She purred, continuing toward him in her human form. Even though she was not in her cougar form, she could see that he was very much afraid of her. She could smell his fear, and that drove her wild.

"N-Nidalee, what are you thinking?" He stammered as he watched her approached. He was torn between believing he was about to die by this predator stalking toward him, and captivated by her beauty as she approached. The pretty green gem on her head, her cat-like eyes that analyzed his every movement, her flawless skin with its white stripes, and her cleavage in plain view, even if the cotton dress did block the tips of it.

He failed to notice that she was within reach of him until he felt the belt of his loincloth pull against his hips. He looked down to see her smile at his concealed member, one hand on the belt of his cloth and the other against his member. "I've always wondered if the curse affects your whole body, or merely most of it." She purred with a seductive tone.

Trundle was speechless. Did she really just ask if his curse was contained from some of his body? "Now, Nidalee, I don't think you should- OW!" He began to say, but was cut off when he felt her suddenly grip his concerned member in her hand. It was painful, something he was not used to, but did not expect it from that area of his body.

"Oh? This feels very healthy to me. I wonder if…" She began, moving her hand up and down his member, using the cloth to massage the sensitive appendage, and then reached down with her middle and ring fingers, pressing down on two other sensitive areas. Her eyes turned up to meet his as her smile grew. "You're a naughty troll, you know that?" She asked.

If his face were like that of any other troll's, he was sure she would see it turn red. Instead, the only indication was an increase of bleeding from his cheeks. "It just really hurts there, okay. I try to keep my abilities focused there." He quickly replied.

Nidalee licked her lips as she stared into his eyes with that same sultry smile, causing his member to harden further. When her hand ceased its movements, he knew she felt it. "Will you tell me where those two are now?" She asked with her tone seductive as before and pleading eyes, making it look even more tempting.

Once asked, he knew what she was trying to do and glared down at her. "I will not betray th- Ahhh…" He was cut off when she lowered her mouth to the tip of his member. Even though the cloth was still there, blocking direct contact, but that did not stop her from sending surges of pleasure up and throughout his body.

He felt her poke the tip with her tongue, felt her saliva wetting the cloth and warming his member, felt her right hand moving up and down his shaft and rubbing the cloth against him, even felt her left hand work its way around behind him to keep herself balanced. All the while she continued to look up at him with those beautiful, pleading eyes of hers as she continued to purr, adding to the sensations he was already feeling from his groin.

Being the only member of his tribe cursed, he had not been with a female member of his people, and so the sensations assaulting him now, from this experienced and seductive man-eater, he felt his body heating and something happening to his member that he could not fathom. It felt good, but it was like nothing he had ever felt before.

With his hands clutching at the wall of the hut, he clenched his teeth as he felt something rising from his member that he couldn't explain. With a long groan, he experienced his first climax.

Nidalee's movements stopped as she felt something warm rushing through the fabric her mouth was over. It was warm, gooey, salty, and, honestly, tasted like sour milk smelt. Her eyes never left his, until he looked away from them, and she knew what had overcome him; just not the extent of what it meant, yet.

She began to swallow, despite the taste, letting every last drop of his cum shot into her mouth, slide down her throat, and fill her stomach. She looked down to the cloth where his cum originated and saw that the evidence of wetness was expanding. Truth be told, she felt her body warming with his essence in her stomach.

She looked back up to see that Trundle was panting, and then beginning to slouch as he slid down the wall. She leaned back onto her legs so he could sit, and then moved her left hand to her mouth, collecting whatever cum had escaped her mouth. When it was all collected, she cleaned her fingers, sliding in one digit at a time, a soft purr escaping her as she pulled each finger out, and then smiled.

"Will you tell me now?" She asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

Still exhausted but not seduced, he straightened himself before looking at her, his eyes still held a fire in them. "I will not betray any members of the tribe, even if some deserve it." He said, his tone resounding with confidence and determination.

She licked her lips and then leaned toward him, gripping his wrists in a hand each as she did. When she stopped, their faces were only an inch or two from one another. She would make sure he told her want she wanted. And then she kissed him, her flawless lips meeting his imperfect lips.

Nidalee closed her eyes as she focused on his weathered, cursed lips, silently slipping in her healing magic to mend them for both of their enjoyments. The bleeding was stopped and began to dry, the torn skin was mended and began to heal, the cracked layers were filled and began to moisten, and the decay was forced away as new skin grew in.

After a minute of this passion filled healing, she took her lips away from his. Their eyes met; hers held lust, and his held amazement. She smiled and turned her head to the side without taking her eyes from his, and then spat out the old, bad skin she had removed before kissing him again in earnest.

This time, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, concentrating most of her healing magic into her mouth to keep her work from being ruined by his curse. With the combination of her powers and his regeneration, the curse was beaten back, healing the inside of his mouth while keeping his lips in their current state. What she did not expect was the taste of his saliva changing as she healed him, the taste going from bitter to normal.

His tongue was the strangest part so far. As she moved hers around it, she found it to be badly damaged with sores, blisters, and wounds; she also discovered the familiar taste of blood. She closed her eyes to better focus on the sensations assaulting her taste buds; the texture, the blood, the saliva, the flare of her own magic, and the abstract feel of his curse. She'd had sex before, foreplay being a part of her experiences, but this, as familiar as it was, was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was a unique and irresistible experience.

She was suddenly surprised when Trundle raised his hands and forced her backwards. She let out a gasp for air when he separated himself from her, and then just stared at her face. She hadn't expected him to overpower her, not with his recent climax and her seductive actions, but now he was in control, straddling her with his legs to her sides and holding her arms down.

As they shared the same air, breathing and panting heavily from their long kiss, Nidalee dared to speak. "Well? Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to knock me out?" She asked in between pants.

Trundle's features revealed that he did not know what to do, or what he wanted to do. "I… I don't know." He managed to get out. "But I know you intend harm to my tribe." He added. It was a not as convincing as before. He was being conflicted by his duty and desire.

She realized immediately that even though he held control, he lacked the will to proceed.

Nidalee closed her eyes for a moment to collect her own thoughts, and then freed her right hand from his grasp. Tenderly, she stroked the side of his face before bringing him for a quick but passionate kiss. When she finished, she pushed his head away a few inches so she could speak to him eye-to-eye; her eyes were gentle. "You've never been with a woman, have you?" She asked as she stroked the left side of his face, continuing to channel her healing magic into him.

Trundle, conflicted between duty and want, was unable to hide the inner turmoil within. He did not even realize his grip was so loose, but did not stop her from comforting him. He leaned back, out of her reach, and looked down at her. After a brief time, he looked away before speaking. "Is it that obvious?" He answered sadly.

She pushed herself up with the aid of her arms, and then stared into his eyes, gauging the sorrow within. Slowly, she reached toward him and embraced him in a tender, loving embrace. "You've given up so much for them, yet they've not returned your sacrifices with their own, have they?" She asked. He nodded with his head at her shoulder.

The two of them sat like this for a time, until she smiled and spoke. "Trundle, I want you to eat me." She said.

He looked up. "What?" He asked, looking at her as though she had gone mad.

She turned and kissed him one more, and then separated. "You are so protective of your tribe, and those two did go through all the trouble of preparing me for a feast, did they not?" She asked.

He nodded, but then shook his head. "That was a mistake. They did not know you were a-" He paused when she held two fingers up to his mouth, silencing him.

She looked at him with the same eyes she had once held, eyes full of lust. "I meant in a sexual way, Trundle." She said, and then leaned closer toward him, her warm breath over his ear. "You may chew, but do not bite. I will tell you if you are hurting me." She whispered, moving her hands to his loins.

Teemo would have to return alone, but she'd be sure to let him know that she would be alright. She wouldn't say what she'd be doing, but, for now, she owed Trundle for saving her life and talking to his tribe. Hopefully, she could be on friendly terms with his tribe now.

At this moment, however, she only wanted to comfort this companion of hers. Besides, she would not feel right leaving him the way he is with the knowledge of how his tribe viewed him. Today, he'd know that his sacrifice brought with it the comforts of being with a woman who respected him for himself. Besides, she did like the troll and, with some healing, she could turn him into a preferable partner. Even now, he wasn't looking too bad.

* * *

_I'm thinking Rengar and Sejuani for the next one given that I made reference to him being north, aka in Freljord. That's just my idea though, I will wait for reviews or PMs._


	3. Tribal Cooking (Trundle's POV)

**_So, I was thinking and decided to include a little extra into this, as I felt Trundle and Teemo received too little attention. It's mostly Trundle, but I hope people like it._**

_Zilean's Intermission_

Hmm. Knowing Nidalee and Trundle, both of whom could overwhelm me in a heartbeat, speaking to them of this would be a bad idea and likely only to result in the use of one of my rare Chronoshift rune. It is best to save those for times when life is on the line, or when I can rely on the Institution for reimbursement in turns of what I need to recreate the spells.

Anyway, as I think over where to study for my research, you may look from Trundle's point of view of the story. All I need to do is recalculate the viewing portal, go back in time a few hours, pick out a target, and, finally, turn the portal for your viewing…

* * *

Tribal Cooking (Trundle's point of view)

Trundle surveyed the land of owned by the Ruhgosk troll tribe. Even since the war against Hakolin the Bonecrafter, a necromancer from an unknown land who tried to take the lives of the trolls for his own purposes, and his parting curse, the tribe had been far more vigilant of their land and of invaders.

Never again would the tribe be caught off guard and be forced into a war they did not want. It was best to slit the throats of invaders before they could attack. Dead was dead, by war, magic, or club, it did not matter how it came about.

As he looked on, he noticed that the spirit hurters had returned from their travels out of the Plague Jungle. These hunters sought out prey only once a year, each group was handpicked by the shaman based on their faith and devotion. Ordinarily, they returned with an animal, such as a panther or bobcat, and then they prepared it alive for the ceremonial feast to the spirits. Some rare times, they captured an invader on their way toward or away from the tribe, making their hunt short, easy, and a blessing from the gods. Such a catch meant the gods were pleased with the tribe and were watching out for the trolls.

This looked like a great hunt; one of the distant figures was visibly taller than the troll hunters. He licked his cracked, bleeding lips with a smile.

"Pareces hermano feliz. ¿Qué ha sucedido? (Translation: You seem happy brother. What has happened?" A troll, his buddy, asked him. The buddy system was a commonly used tactic among the Ruhgosk. By using it, one of them could distract a single invader while the other snuck up from behind and attacked. Ambush was a great weapon and had saved many lives, while taking an equal amount.

Trundle turned back to his buddy and pointed toward the hunters. "Los cazadores del alcohol han vuelto con un invasor. (Translation: The spirit hunters have returned with an invader.)" He said, and then looked back. He noticed something odd. "Pero no veo un animal. (Translation: But I do not see an animal.)" He added, mostly to himself.

The buddy troll put a hand over his eyes to block the sun as he stared, and then brought up a primitive telescope made with leather, string, and glass. "Tienen un animal en un saco. Puedo verlo en movimiento. Parece que una de esas ratas grandes, puntiagudas. ¿Cómo se llama? (Translation: They have an animal in a sack. I can see it moving. It looks like one of those large, spiky rats. What are they called?" He said.

Trundle thought for a moment, trying to recall the name. "Eso suena como un puerco espín. Tienen afiladas agujas que crecen de su espalda para advertir a los depredadores que se mantenga alejado. (Translation: That sounds like a porcupine. They have sharp needles that grow from their backs to warn predators to stay away." He replied. Rammus had something similar, but those he had made for himself.

His buddy placed the telescope back into his pouch and nodded his understanding. "Lo sabremos muy pronto. Nuestro cambio es casi más. Translation: We will know soon enough. Our shift is almost over." He said, gesturing to the sun with his free hand. "¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termina el turno? (Translation: What do you plan to do when the shift ends?)" He asked.

Trundle, keeping vigilant even if the shift exchange was close, shrugged his shoulders. "Supongo que yo debo ver que han capturado. No queremos otro incidente como lo que sucedió con Caitlyn. (Translation: I suppose I should see who they have captured. We do not want another incident like what happened with Caitlyn.)" He said.

His buddy groaned at the memory, and then placed his hand over his head. "¿Eso Mujer campeón amigo tuyo? (Translation: That woman champion friend of yours?)" He asked. Trundle nodded. "Es una buena idea. Yo fui uno de los dos que le prepararon, y no quiero más puntadas. (Translation: That is a good idea. I was one of the two who prepared her, and I do not want more stitches.)" He added.

Caitlyn had beaten the two trolls in charge of preparing her for the cooking stage mercilessly, inflicting broken bones on one and gashes on the other. Both trolls were mostly well now, but Trundle now had the job of inspecting the invaders before they died from the cooking stage. If he got there in time, they received the medical attention they would need to survive, an apology for nearly being killed, and a friendship to the tribe. The friendships were normally short lived, with the victim victimizing the ones who were in charge of cooking and preparation.

If he did not arrive in time, they would make it appear the person was killed by the dangers of the Plague Jungle. This was the reason the tribe did not come to him when the hunting party returned: they wanted the ceremonial feast to go on as planned. It was believed that preventing it would bring bad luck to the tribe, so they were more likely to punish Trundle for leaving his post.

Two other trolls approached them, one carrying a spear and the other with two knives at his belt. Both of them had their heads turned to the hunting party, wondering when the feast would be. When they were closer, the two turned back to Trundle and his buddy. "Nuestro cambio, sepamos lo que parece el cautivo cuando regresemos a la tribu. (Translation: Our shift, let us know what the captive looks like when we return to the tribe.)" The spear holder said.

Trundle and his buddy nodded before wishing them a good shift and starting back to the tribe. For Trundle, he was only interested in seeing who it was that they had captured and if it would be one of the League champions. If so, then there would be many disappointed faces, but at least they would not be assaulted by the Institution of War or one of the major cities. Piltover already viewed the tribe as enemies, so more enemies were something he wished to avoid.

As the two returned, his buddy spoke to pass the short minutes of travel. "El invasor parecía una mujer. Se veía muy fuerte y bastante con el pecho más grande que he visto. No, a nadie le dije esto, pero quisiera que mi niña tenía un pecho como este invasor. (Translation: The invader looked like a woman. She looked really strong and pretty with the biggest chest I've ever seen. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I wish my girl had a chest like this invader's.)" He said.

Trundle rolled his eyes, not caring about the desires of his tribesman. He was fine with that, the jealousy long since leaving him to purpose other, more important things. Still, he always felt a pang of hurt when one of his tribesmen spoke of their female lover or lovers. He remembered a time, before he took his tribe's curse into himself and a short time after, when female trolls would flirt and tease him. Now, they only looked at him as an undesirable mate. With plenty of other, younger and better looking candidates, he was alone.

"Usted puede venir conmigo a ver todo de ella por sí mismo. Invitar infierno, a su mujer para una comparación. (Translation: You can come with me to see all of her for yourself. Hell, invite your woman for a comparison.)" Trundle offered with a pleasing smile, forced as it was.

His buddy thought about the offer, smiling as he did, but then the smile faded and he shook his head. "Yo no lo mejor. Si se sentía hacia fuera que bastante llamé a un invasor, ella me sumiría en la olla hirvienda para cocinar. (Translation: I better not. If she felt out I called an invader pretty, she'd throw me into the boiling pot to cook.)" He said with a heavy sigh.

* * *

As the two of them entered the village of straw woven and mud brick huts, Trundle bid his buddy a farewell before the two of them separated. He had said that his mate wouldn't want him away for too long after his shift was over. That was fine for Trundle as he had other things to do.

Not five feet into the village, he realized that there was some kind of commotion going. It had been roughly an hour, maybe less, since he saw the hunting party, so they would have spoken to the shaman by now and would be preparing the invader. He had seen the way oils and spices were applied to the person's naked body, sometimes the hair having to be shaved off to allow for all of it to be covered. If it was a female invader, then a shave would most likely not be needed. If an animal was captured as well, as his buddy had said, then it would have been shaved of hair, spikes, claws, and possibly de-teethed.

Whether it was human or animal, after shaving, it was cooked alive either by boiling in a large cauldron or tied to a stick and roasted. The shaman was the one who decided which it was to be based on what the spirits told him. Personally, he preferred boiled as it softened the meat; roasting caused a crispy feast.

He chose to follow the direction of the commotion, curiosity driving him onward. More than likely it was the shaman talking about the feast and what it meant to the tribe. Even if he was the one who represented his tribe as a champion of the League of Legends to all of Runeterra, it was unlikely he'd be excluded from festivities later in the day, but that all depended on what the shaman said. If there was not enough of the feast, some would not receive the honor of tasting the meat. The shaman, the hunting party who captured the invader, the elders, and their wives would all get a portion of the meat, but the rest of the tribe may not.

What he found was not at all what he had expected. Instead of the shaman, there was a majestically clothed figure sitting on a pedestal on a golden woven pillow. Whoever it was, he looked like a king of gods. He wore a headpiece of beaded gems with rare feathers and quills, a robe of spun silver and transcendent white that seemed to gather and reflect light, a ring was on each finger except for his thumbs, and he wore small boots of brilliant emerald green leather and scales. It looked like he had on makeup as well.

There was a line of trolls, each barring a gift of some sort, and waited patiently for their turn to present their gift to the god-like figure. There was also a row of guards, each looking very grim and alert as they scanned the crowd for dangers. The closest one to the figure was the shaman, who accepted the gifts and placed them under the pedestal with a few words to the giver and the figure on top of the pillow. Trundle thought he recognized the figure's movements.

He took a few steps forward, walking along the line, as he approached the pedestal. The figure turned to him and, beaming a smile, waved at him happily. "Trundle! You would not believe how glad I am to see you!" Teemo said, now looking very out of place on his throne.

As the troll approached, the shaman turned to look at him and glared as he spoke. "Nido! Mostrar respeto al Mensajero de la caza! (Translation: Trundle! Show respect to the messenger of the hunt!)" The shaman exclaimed. In answer to the shaman's anger, the row of guards lowered their weapons to the cursed troll.

Trundle only glanced at his now threatening and dangerous tribesmen before turning to speak to Teemo, eager to find out why the scout was here. "Why are here? We're a long way from the Kumungu Jungle and Bandle City." He said.

Teemo turned moody, saddened by the question and the answer he was about to say. "They captured us in the Kumungu Jungle. Nidalee is here too, but I do not know where she was taken. I can't even begin to understand what they are saying." He said, putting his hands to his head. It was clear he was very much disturbed by his lack of knowledge.

The other trolls took this in the worst way they could, surrounding Trundle as they thought he was hurting or upsetting the messenger. Now, he took note of them. "Este Mensajero de la caza es un amigo mío de la League of Legends. Él es un campeón, como yo, y la mujer con él es un campeón así. (Translation: This messenger of the hunt is a friend of mine from the League of Legends. He is a champion, like me, and the woman with him is a champion as well.)" He said, and then narrowed his eyes to the shaman. "Su nombre es Teemo y su nombre es Nidalee. ¿Dónde está ella? (Translation: His name is Teemo and her name is Nidalee. Where is she?)" He asked.

Ordinarily, he would not speak to his superiors like this, but this was about his friends from the League and the protection of his tribe. Teemo being treated like a god would probably be considered a compliment by how he was treated. Nidalee, however, would likely be out for blood.

The shaman looked back to Teemo before turning to Trundle. He was about to speak when another troll spoke before him, calling the shaman's attention. "Chamán, ya hemos terminado de preparar la oferta para la fiesta. Ro'Shak está vigilando su cocina. (Translation: Shaman, we have finished preparing the offering for the feast. Ro'Shak is watching over her cooking.)" He said.

Trundle recognized this troll. His name was Nok'Tar, known among the tribe as a, what others called, pervert. He liked to touch the female invaders as he aided in their preparation, always insisting that he oil the front so he could run his hands over their chest and between their legs. If he was helping oil Nidalee, then it would be unlikely for her to be conscious.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el bote? Ella es un campeón de la Liga! (Translation: How long has she been in the pot? She is a champion of the League!)" Trundle quickly asked. Hopefully, there would still be time to save her life.

Nok'Tar scratched under his chin, a smirk on his face as he thought of some perverted thoughts. It was not until Trundle stepped toward him, the guards having taken their places back in a row near Teemo, and grabbed him by the throat. "Nok'Tar! Respondeme ahora! (Translation: Nok'Tar! Answer me now!)" Trundle demanded, ready to force the answer from his tribesman.

The troll displaced a face of true terror and stuttered as he spoke. "Hace aproximadamente media hora nos puso en el bote. El agua en la olla debe haber calentado a hervir por ahora. (Translation: About half an hour ago we put her in the pot. The water in the pot should have warmed up to a boil by now.)" Nok'Tar said.

Trundle pushed him away and then started running toward where he knew the pot and preparation table were. He had to get there before she boiled to death!

* * *

"Ro'Shak, apagar el fuego! Esa mujer no ofrece tampoco es ser parte de una fiesta! (Translation: Ro'Shak, put out the fire! That woman is not offering nor is she to be part of a feast!)" Trundle said as he skidded to a halt, ignoring the pain of his feet scraping against the ground from the sudden stop.

The troll, serious about his tasks and not the type to take any job or duty lightly, pulled him into a grapple to help him slow before he could crash into the pot. "Ralentizar el nido. ¿Por qué es esta mujer no puede estar en la fiesta? Ella es el espíritu primordial de un guardián de Puma atrapado en una espiral mortal. ¿No es nuestro deber a los espíritus para liberar este orgulloso primal? (Translation: Slow down Trundle. Why is this woman unable to be in the feast? She is the primal spirit of a cougar guardian trapped in a mortal coil. Is it not our duty to the spirits to release this proud primal?)" Ro'Shak said, speaking respectively to the champion of his tribe. This was one of the few who did still.

Trundle wrestled out of the others grip before going back to the pot and looked inside. Sure enough, Nidalee was in there. Her eyes were closed, he could see her arms and legs bound, her head was down, and she did not appear to be breathing. The water around her was boiling.

Without waiting for assistance, Trundle gripped the rims of the pot only to recoil back from the heat. He took a deep breath, grabbed the rims again, ignored the pain, and lifted the heavy pot up and placed it onto the ground. Thankfully, his time in the League had improved his strength, and it was only a short distance.

The cursed troll shook his hands in the air, trying to get the heat off them. Ro'Shak, looking angry, grabbed him by the wrists. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué diría el chamán si encontró fuera de esto? (Translation: What are you doing? What would the shaman say if he found out of this?)" He asked.

Trundle turned a glare of his on the serious troll. "He hablado con el chamán, y le habló tanto de la gente traída aquí son campeones como yo. Ahora me ayuda le salga! (Translation: I have spoken to the shaman, and told him both of the people brought here are champions like I. Now help me get her out!)" He said.

Ro'Shak took a few moments to think over his words, and then chose to help Trundle get Nidalee out of the pot. Together, they plunged their hands into the hot water, both cringing from the heat, and each gripped her by an arm before heaving her out and onto the table.

Trundle immediately began to look over her, checking her pulse and then her breathing. He then looked up to Ro'Shak. "Ir a buscar el curandero, rápidamente! Ella necesita atención rápida. (Translation: Go get the healer, quickly! She needs attention fast.)" He said. The troll nodded and went to do as he was told.

With his aid gone, Trundle saw that Nidalee's clothes were nearby, so he grabbed them and covered up her breasts and nether regions. He then opened he mouth, preparing to give her mouth to mouth recitation CPR to attempt to revive her, but paused when a scent suddenly assaulted his nostrils.

Nidalee's breath smelt good, like a holiday bird fresh out of the oven. He looked down the length of her body as his hands rested over her, and realized how soft and tender her skin had become. She appeared to be ready to eat, but he quickly shook his head, abandoning such thoughts.

He tilted her head back, placing the tips of the fingers of one hand on her forehead and the other under her chin before taking a deep breath and then breathed it into her. Her chest rose with the foreign breath, and then slowly sank back down. He did it again, breathing a breath into her and watching her chest rise and fall.

He continued this until, after several cycles, she coughed, a trail of steam rising from her mouth. He saw her eye lids twitch, but she did not open them. He heard her moan and watched her twist and turn, but she did not wake. "Nidalee. Don't you die here! Think of your family in the Kumungu Jungle! Think of how much they need you to protect them! You cannot die here, do you hear me?" He said, gently shaking her shoulders.

Just then, he saw the healer, a troll dressed like the shaman but in cloth instead of silks. Along with the middle-aged female was the shaman, Ro'Shak, and Nok'Tar. The healer spoke first. "Llevarla a mi choza, donde yo puedo correctamente tienden a ella. Ro'Shak, Nok'Tar, llevarla. Cama, dime de esta mujer. (Translation: Take her to my hut, where I can properly tend to her. Ro'Shak, Nok'Tar, carry her. Trundle, tell me of this woman.)" She said.

Trundle stepped away, letting his tribesmen do as they were told. The two of them lifted her, Ro'Shak took her by the shoulders and Nok'Tar took her by the legs. The pervert of a troll looked over the woman with lust, but a glance to Trundle made his smirk fade.

Trundle turned to the heal and began to explain Nidalee, speaking of her as he knew of her: A protector of her family and home, a champion among those who could not fight for themselves against invaders more numerous than her, a warrior who had earned the blessings of the wild and was able to shapeshift into a cougar, and a friend who had helped him in the past. He also spoke of Teemo as much the same, but more on the yordle's terms.

When they arrived at the hut, Teemo was there as well. "Is she alive?" He asked Trundle.

The troll nodded. "Barely. The healer will see to her, but we can do nothing but wait and hope she recovers." He said, and then watched as his tribesman carried Nidalee inside, when he and Teemo followed. The shaman apologized and left, going to inform the rest of the tribe of the mistake and to prepare them for a possible retribution.

When they were inside, Trundle looked to Ro'Shak and Nok'Tar. He waited until they had put Nidalee down on the mat of cloth covered animal hides and straw before speaking. "Dos tenía mejor dejas antes de que ella despierta. Todos recordamos lo que ocurrió con el último. Yo se tratar de hablar le fuera cazando a los dos, pero alejarse de la aldea por ahora. (Translation: You two had better leave before she awakens. We all remember what happened with the last one. I will try to talk her out of hunting the two of you down, but get away from the village for now.)" He warned.

The two, their faces turning ashen, nodded before quickly leaving the hut.

Teemo looked up after they had left. "What did you tell them?" He asked.

The troll watched as the healer knelt down to begin the healing. "I told them to flee before she woke. The last time this kind of thing happened, it was Caitlyn on one of her safaris. She beat the hell out the two who had prepared her for the cooking, and those two still comply about the pain." He said.

The yordle shuddered, but remained quiet before sitting down and watching the troll healer. "Do you think she will be alright?" He asked, still worried.

Trundle looked down at the Swift Scout, noticing then that he was still wearing the robe of the messenger his tribe thought him to be. He did not voice his opinion. "She was breathing again when the healer and others arrived, and all I did was give her some CPR. Thank goodness for Soraka." He said.

Teemo nodded, and then turned back to Nidalee.

Her chest was now rising and falling on its own, if very slowly. Only time and magic would tell if she recovered.

* * *

_And then it takes place near the end of the previous chapter. I'd rather not include a full lemon, given that this was kind of a serious thing. I mean Nidalee was almost cooked alive for a feast for trolls, what kind of sicko would want to read a sex scene right after... Never mind. Anyway, this was mostly Trundle's point of view and where he was, as well as what happened to the other two trolls, Ro'Shak the serious one and Nok'Tar the groper. Of course, the healer leaves after she has finished her spell and Trundle splashes some water onto Nidalee to wake her up. Needless to say, no one wants to be around someone who could potentially think of nothing more than kicking the shit out of someone who may have had a part in their near demise._

_Anyway, I hope everyone who reads enjoys. Next may be a Miss Fortune or Rengar and Sejuani one. It all depends on which I feel like._


	4. Observations and Change of Topic

So, Trundle and Nidalee had a little, umm, meeting as protectors. In any case, I have looked through the flow of time and, despite the events that have occurred; the two jungles will maintain the same relationship with one another. A good thing to as I am fairly sure Zyra considers herself to be a representative of the Kumungu Jungle, and she does not seem like the kind to view the lives of her enemies as anything but fertilizer. Her enemies, however, can be her enemies' enemies. Very interesting…

Hmm. Zyra, the Rise of Thorns… She is one such being who I will admit to being quite curious of. I do wonder what she has been up to since joining the League. But what should I do if she finds out I've been watching her? I suppose I should take the risk. After all, I can always use one of my runes to prevent my gruesome death. I doubt such a fate would be avoided so easily, but precautions are a necessity within this line of duty. If only the future was not so easily changed…

Ah, but I am sure none of you are interested in that. Let us move on to a more seafaring place, me hearties. _–chuckles-_ I am sorry, but I could not help myself.

Miss Sarah Fortune, the bounty hunter of Bilgewater, and Amumu, the sad mummy, will be our next subjects. Why? Because our bandaged friend has heard that ship crews build strong bonds to another, and he has interpreted this as a way to make friends. While this is true in most circumstances, he has been having difficulty, but at last he has found one that will give him a chance.

Now, this is his chance to be a sailor, and his enthusiasm is high… -ish. Actually, I do not think Miss Fortune knows her first mate has hired the mummy. This should be interesting…


	5. Friends of the Sea (MF and Amumu )

_For some reason, I was logged out and lost what I had edited for this. -sigh- Anyway, I've been ill lately, sorry for the wait on this and my other projects, and this is from a previous request by an unknown guest/reviewer. I hope everyone enjoys. I wish I know what all I edited._

**_Friends of the__ Sea_**

"Hi there. Do you want to be friends?" Amumu asked one of the many barnacles on the bottom of the ship. He had been asked, ordered really, to scrape them off by a human named First Mate Carlos, but the mummy was now trying to make friends with the strange organisms. As he talked to them, now and again scraping one off and putting it in a bucket, to his side, he had no idea what was going on just over the surface of the water. Being an undead yordle, he did not need air to live, nor did he realize that the water all around him turned his speech into illegible bubbles and dampened his hearing.

Above him, the crew of Miss Fortune worked to get the ship ready for sailing. As the first mate yelled orders on behalf of his captain, the crew hurried along, some with boxes of provisions and others doing work on the ship itself. "Captain Fortune has another line of bounties already picked out and she wanted this ship seaworthy yesterday! You two!" He yelled, pointing to two of the crew who were just setting down their arm loads. "Help me with this gun powder!" He said.

The two men, one with an eye patch from a recent accident at sea and the other with a large scar on his face running from the top left to the upper right of his lip, jumped over the side of the ship, landed on the deck with twin thuds, and then picked up two barrels each. Carlos, smaller than the other two, tried to lift two as well, but he lost his grip from the one in his left arm and it rolled toward the end of the deck.

Before he or either of the other two could stop it, it splashed into the water.

Amumu turned his head when he heard something and was surprised to see one of the barrels from above deck. Curious, he began to pull on the ropes of the sitting stand he was on, ascending to the surface of the water, but stopped short as the barrel came closer.

He waited until it gently collided with the ropes of his stand, and then stretched his left arm toward it. He then commanded his bandages to wrap around it lightly, keeping it in place, before pulling himself up the rest of the way with his right hand.

When he emerged from the water, what had collected onto his body and bandages slid off as he emerged, leaving him soaking wet. It was a wonder the bandages never ruined, but that could be thanks to whatever magic kept him alive. He looked up to find Carlos and two others, who he knew as Good-Eye and Face, standing over him. Together, they had five barrels.

Amumu smiled and waved his left hand, the bandages remaining around the barrel and his right hand staying where it was to keep him from sinking again; that had happened several times today and he knew how to keep it from happening now. "Did one of you drop this?" He asked, looking from one face to the other.

Good-Eye and Face, not knowing who he was, turned to Carlos. Face, who was closer, spoke. "Who's the kid?" He asked. His tone matched his big and muscular body.

The first mate adjusted the barrel on his right shoulder, changing it so he carried it in front of him in both arms, and answered. "That's our new cabin boy, Amumu." He said.

Face looked back at the mummy before shrugging his shoulders, the barrel over his right arm bouncing once and the barrel under his left arm adjusting in his grip. "Strangest cabin boy I've ever seen." He muttered before starting up the plank up to the ship.

Amumu watched the man walk away from the other for a moment, and then turned back to Carlos with a questioning look on his face. The first mate walked toward the edge of the deck, set his barrel down, and then extended his arms. "Don't mind him. Hand that barrel up here will ya?" He asked.

The mummy smiled and, after locking the rope in place with a pulley, lifted the barrel of black powder toward the man. "Here you go First Mate Carlos." He said.

The man accepted the barrel with a nod. "It looks like you finally got the hang of the pulleys and ropes. And here I was beginning to think you'd never learn." He said, and then saw the mummy's smile brighten. When he heaved it back onto the deck, he nodded his thanks once more. "And call me Carlos. 'First Mate' is what the Captain calls me." He said.

Amumu did not know who this Captain was, but whoever it was he did know that it was a 'she' and was a great shot with her guns. "I'll get back to work. I'm almost done." He said, and then began to lower himself down into the water again.

"I'll introduce you to her when she arrives and we're sailing." He said as the mummy descended.

* * *

An hour passed and Amumu was finally finished his task of scraping barnacles off the ship. He had collected a whole bucketful of them, each one having their own name that he had given them in addition to being his friend. A few, to his disappointment, had sunk beyond his reach or fallen out of the bucket, but he did his best to not cry; and mostly succeeded. At least he had a bucketful of new friends.

Happy with his job finished and new friends made, he began to pull on the ropes, ascending back to the surface. When he did, he was quickly meant with the activity of the crew running up to and on the ship. People shouted ordered while others did those orders, and some quickly gathered a few things from the deck.

Amumu had just enough time to see Good-Eye carrying a large crate in both arms when he suddenly felt his stand being pulled up, and then suddenly stopped. The sudden stop caused him to be launched up into the air. Frantic and panicked, he grabbed for the first thing he could: the main sail.

Luckily, he did get the fingers of both hands around a rope, letting most of his body dangle from the ten or feet above the ship's deck. Before he could holler for help, the sail was dropped and the bottom of it hit his fingers.

Instinctively, he let go of the rope when he felt his fingers hurt, and fell down into the lower level of the ship, where the second lines of cannons were stored. He had screamed all the way down.

* * *

Miss Fortune stopped yelling orders when she heard screaming, feeling like she recognized the voice. With her silent, the rest of the crew soon began to quiet down and eventually stopped moving. She turned to Carlos. "Did you hear something?" She asked him.

The first mate pointed to the hole in the deck, just below the main sail. "It was the new cabin boy Captain. I'll go have a look and make sure he's alright." He said, starting toward the stairs.

Sarah Fortune nodded. "If he's hurt, take him to the lower deck and let him recover until he's better." She said, and then turned back to the rest of the crew. "Back to work the lot of you! This ship isn't leaving port by itself!" She yelled, appearing to not care that someone on her ship was hurt. In reality, she was.

The last cabin boy had been killed when they were bringing in the last bunch of bounties. One of them was had gotten the others to work with him and, just as the doors were opened, the crew were attacked. She had lost five men that day, and the boy. Since then, she would have all of the prisoners released one at a time and she would do it personally.

* * *

"-umu? Amumu? Wake up!"

Amumu's eyes popped open as he was being shaken by his shoulders. Thankfully, as soon as his eyes opened, the shaking stopped and he saw that it was Carlos. "Thank goodness you didn't break your neck. Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked.

The mummy shook his head no, though he did feel like he had bumped his head.

Carlos let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, then you can get up." He said as he stood and lifted the mummy to his feet. It was a big difference in size, the human being nearly three times as tall as the yordle, but the size did not matter to the mummy. "Sadly, I can't introduce you to the Captain now; she's in her cabin looking over the bounty posters and the charts and maps by now. Until she gives us a heading, we're to keep sailing." He explained.

Amumu visibly became sadder at this, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he tried to keep himself from crying. Carlos let a sigh and scratched his head. "Cry later Amumu. We have work to do." He said. The mummy looked up at this. "You'll be helping out the chef and running any errands he, the Captain, or I have. Don't worry; it's just a bunch of running around and delivering orders." He said.

The mummy sniffed and smiled, glad to have something that sounded so important to do for the rest of the crew. The chef was the one who cooked meals for everyone, and running orders to everyone else would help him get to know the other crew members. "Okay. Where is the chef?" He asked happily.

* * *

The chef was a large man named Gus; his body build was a mix of fat and muscle. He wore a large, white apron over a brown wool shirt. He also wore a pair of tan colored pants that ended just before a pair of strap sandals. Oddly, he wore socks under the sandals that covered his feet.

"Amumu! Get the flour from the third cabinet." He said before his meat cleaver crashed down onto the wooden cutting board.

"Yes Sir!" He said, running toward the cabinets and using his bandages to open it and retrieve the five pound bag of flour. It slipped out of his bandages, but he managed to catch it in his arms before it hit the floor, though it did hit his stomach and caused him to grunt from the impact.

Gus turned his head when he heard the sound, and then turned back to his work. "The next bag you break comes out of your cut. Now bring that over here." He said.

The mummy rose and limped toward the chef, tears streaming down his face. "Here, here you go." He said, sniffing as he spoke.

The man reached behind himself and plucked the bag from the mummy's hands. "Thanks." He said, not even asking if Amumu was hurt. Before the mummy could walk away, Gus called for his attention. As he turned, the chef threw a small, sealed pot at him. Again, he grunted at the impact, but did not drop it. "Take that to the Captain, and then come back for your lunch." He said.

Amumu just stared at him for a moment, and then smiled before turning and quickly, but not too quickly, stared out of the steamy room. He was finally going to meet the captain, and he may even be able to talk to her since he was bringing her lunch.

He was also glad to be leaving the cooking cabin for now. He liked Gus, but he made him do a lot of work and didn't care if he got hurt. Whenever he grunted or 'ow-ed', the chef would turn to make sure he was alright, but then turned back to his cooking. Now and again, he did asked Amumu to taste what he was preparing, but it was mostly work.

As Amumu made his way through the ship, turning his head every so often when he heard a sound or thought he saw something strange, he was glad that he had adjusted to the rocking of the ship. Before, he had felt sick to his stomach, stumbled, fell often, and kept grabbing onto the walls or counters as he tried to keep his balance. He never threw up, but he did have to swallow several times to keep his stomach down. Now, he could practically run and now fall, but he did not as he was afraid of dropping the warm pot of food.

When he arrived on deck, he saw that Bilgewater was nowhere in sight. As he walked toward the captain's quarters, he was able to spot Good-Eye, Face, Carlos, and others he recognized. The ones who knew him paused from their work for a moment to smile or wave at him, making him smile. He felt like everyone on the ship was his friend, and that made him very happy.

What he did not know was that him carrying a pot of food through the ship, no matter who it was for, meant that lunch was almost ready.

When he got to the door, he set the pot down on the floor, placed his right hand on the lid so it wouldn't slide away, and knocked on the door with his left hand. After a few seconds of mostly silence, he knocked again. Silence. He frowned and knocked a third time.

This time, he received an answer. "What is it!" Came an angry, female voice. He thought he recognized it.

Amumu swallowed past the lump of fear in his throat, and then spoke timidly. "I- I brought you- your lunch- C- Captain." He stuttered, frightened by the female.

There was silence again, and then he heard what sounded like soft footsteps coming toward him. The door suddenly came open and he was greeted by the look of black leather pants and boots. He looked up, following the woman's figure. He saw that she did not shirt that covered her stomach, the beginning of her long red hair, a black and white bra that covered her breasts, and finally her flawless face, with her hair covering her right eye. He then saw her captain's hat.

"Amumu? What are you doing here?" Sarah 'Miss' Fortune asked as she looked down at the Sad Mummy.

Before he could speak, the voice of Peeking Tom, the man at the crow's nest, called out. "Pirate ship!"

Suddenly, the rest of the crew were in action and alert. They ran for the cannons, the ship turned to left, and everyone was pushed to the right. Miss Fortune gripped the sides of the door frame to keep herself from being flung off balance, but Amumu, more concerned for the pot of food he was asked to deliver, managed to pick up the pot before he was swept off his feet and toward the right side of the ship.

He hit with a thud, grunted, and looked down at his lap before sighing in relief; he had saved the food.

"What flag is the ship flying?" Miss Fortune yelled after the ship became stable once more. She stepped out of her cabin and on the ship, ready to command her crew into battle. She quickly glanced toward Amumu to make sure he hadn't gone over the side, and then back to the activity before her when she saw he had only collided with the railing of the ship.

"The flag is of a split skull and a pair of cutlass and bones! It's the Hunting Brothers!" Tom yelled down to her.

She cursed under her breath. Those two were bounties unlike any other: they hunted bounty hunters. No doubt they had men waiting to find out if she would be leaving port today, and now that she had they were going to take full advantage their readiness.

But, from what she knew of them, they were known for their ranged ship-to-ship battle. All she had to do was get close enough for her crew and her to get on their ship and start taking them out.

"Gibs, get us within boarding distance! Carlos, ready the cannons! Tom, keep watch and warn us when they are preparing to fire! The rest of you, prepare the cannons and be ready to invade their ship!" She yelled her orders. Once those were given and her crew went to work, she approached Amumu, who was still sitting with his arms around the pot and his back against the railing. "You, get to the bottom of the ship. You'll be safer there than you will here." She said.

The mummy tilted his head to the left, confused. "What's going on?" He asked. He knew Miss Fortune was a bounty hunter, but he didn't know what that meant exactly. Could it be something dangerous or really hard?

Miss Fortune let out a frustrated sigh before leaning down toward him. Her tone was cold and emotionless. "Listen very carefully: we are about to fight some really bad people. This is not like when we fight on the Fields of Justice: people will die. I have been serious hurt in several of these fights, and I do not want you to get hurt." She pointed toward the hole below the mast. "Go down there and do not come out until I come to get you."  
She said.

It wasn't that she thought he couldn't handle himself, quite the opposite, but she did not want to be forced into watching him, her crew, and her foes. She did want to trust him to help in this, especially when she knew him to only fight in the Fields of Justice, where death was temporary.

Sadly, his experiences fighting those battles had made him unable to comprehend the seriousness of what she was trying to explain to him. "But I can help. I can bind the bad people with my bandages." He offered.

Miss Fortune rolled her eyes. "Amumu, this is not a League match staged by the summoners. These people are out for blood, and they are more than willing to kill men, women, and ch-"

"Cannon fire!" Tom yelled, and then a ball of steel and death tore through the side of the ship, shattering part of the secondary mast's pole and forcing it to fall toward the railing. Thankfully, it did not fall on top of anyone.

Miss Fortune cursed as she rose, pulling Shock, her right handed gun, out of its coaster. She turned back to Amumu for a moment. "Do you what you want but just don't get in our way. Lives are literally on the line, and there is no nexus here to revive those killed." She said, warning him once more.

She then turned back to the rival ship as hers approached it.

* * *

Within in a few minutes, both ships were firing at one another, only Sarah's was getting closer to the other ship. As long as they could still prefer their duties, injuries did not matter. The day was alive with wood splinters, steel cannon balls flying through the air, blood, cries of pain and the dying, and orders being yelled or cut off when someone ducked or wounded.

After several more minutes, it was time. "To the enemy ship! We will overpower them and capture it!" She ordered, and then unleashed a barrage of bullets as her men threw over hooked ropes over to the other ship.

In a few seconds, the two crews were fighting furiously with swords, cutlasses, guns, knives, pieces of broken wood, and bare hands. Miss Fortune picked her targets quickly and effectively, dealing death with each shot. Surprisingly, there was some order to the madness, which prevented crews from killing their own men. Still, to the untrained, it would look as if chaos reigned over the otherwise disciplined men and woman.

Something caught her eye for a moment, but she was too distracted with the fact that people were trying to shoot her or throw a knife at her.

Suddenly, the fighting was brought to an abundant slow when the majority of both crews were ensnared by a series of bandages. Now, chaos took over when discipline was quickly replaced by panic as more and more men were ensnared.

Shouts and cries were heard, but there was also the sound of someone crying.

Miss Fortune, from her vantage point above and out of reach of the bandages, saw water appearing on the deck of her ship. She followed the puddle's trail and was not surprised by what she saw.

There, on the steps leading down to the lower quarters of her ship, was a crying Amumu, his bandages stretching out and wrapping around her crew, the rival crew, and even parts of the ships as his tears spread out as though they had a mind of their own, weakening and making the two crews pass out. By the look of him, he had no idea what he was doing except for crying. He appeared to be truly sad by the noise, violence, and death cries. In only a minute or two, both crews were incapacitated, yet he did not remove his bandages from them.

With everything quieted down, Miss Fortune began to make her way down toward the Sad Mummy, putting up her guns along the way. This would have had to have taken a long time for him to accomplish, which led her to believe that he had begun at the start of it, when she thought he was down below deck. This had not been the way she expected things to end, but at least the battle was over with minimum causalities on both sides.

When she was standing over Amumu, Miss Fortune knelt down beside him before sitting down on the step next to him on his left. She put her hand comfortably down on his right shoulder, and then pulled him close to her, letting his head rest on her lap as she watched him cry. She ignored the wet bandages that she sat on and, whenever one of the bandages tried to wrap around her, she swatted it away with her free hand.

"This is what I do outside of the League, Amumu. That is why I wanted you below deck, away from this." She said her voice soft and kind.

The mummy began to sniffle, trying to stop his crying. "Aren't you afraid that –sniffle- you'll be killed too?" He asked as he cried and sniffled.

Sarah nodded her head once. "I am, but I am willing to accept that fate. I want to help the people of Bilgewater, to protect them from forces within and without. That is one reason I became a Champion of the League." She paused to swat away a bandage, but then continued. "I will not sugar this, but I think you need to know. Most of us, like me and Gangplank, have our own battles outside of the Institution of War. In many ways, these battles are more important because they take effect immediately. Fame and recognition, which we obtain from the Institution, will only effect the way other counties and city-states view us; it rarely improves our status among our neighbors and within our home." She explained.

Amumu continued to sob, but it was not as bad as before. With the fighting ended, he was calming down considerably. "Th- then why can't the League help?" He asked.

She shook her head sadly. "You know what the summoners are like. Getting them involved in a business that is not their own could only escalate things into a war. We of Bilgewater only want to retain our culture, not become slaves to another. That is another I joined the League, and that is the reason Gangplank joined it." She smiled a small smile. "Did you know he can become the Pirate King any time he wants? Yet he has chosen to represent and fight for his people against others on the Fields of Justice. He cares for his people, and that's the only reason we're not at each other's throats." She explained.

Amumu sniffled as he stopped sobbing, and then rose so he could sit up next to Miss Fortune. He was silent as he sniffled back the tears, and then he spoke. "Can we go back to Bilgewater? I don't want to be a cabin boy anymore." He asked, his tone mirroring his despair perfectly.

Miss Fortune looked around at her damaged ship. The secondary mast had fallen into the water, the railings were missing pieces here and there, a number of her crew moaned and groaned in pain from their injuries, and she could see that some of the ropes along the main sail were loose from stray gun fire. Continuing as she had originally planned would be almost suicide. "Yeah, we can return to Bilgewater, but first you'll need to help me get those bad people into the brig." She said as she stood.

Amumu nodded, standing as well.

Before she could take a step toward the rival ship, she paused when she felt his little hand lightly grip her left index and middle fingers. She adjusted the grip, taking his hand into hers, and the two of them began their short walk across the gangplanks toward the rival ship full of bad people.

* * *

It was about an hour later when they finally finished. Some of her crew and the other had come awake, which resulted in short skirmishes that lasted only a few seconds. Her crew had been under Amumu's effects longer, so they recovered sooner and were easily able to overpower those of their foes who recovered. She had also ordered her men to search the ship for prisoners, booty, and anything else of value.

When the ship was emptied, and Miss Fortune's was far enough away, she ordered the rival ship to be sunk. Without a crew to protect it or fight back, it was dead weight that went down in just a few shots. She watched it sink until the flag descended into the water; one less enemy on the seas for her to worry about.

The journey back to Bilgewater was mostly normal, except that Miss Fortune had confined herself to her cabin with Amumu to watch over him and make sure he did not get into trouble or panicked. Babysitting was not one of her duties, but she was willing to do so for him. He did, after all, save the lives of many of her crew and allowed her to take in nearly the entire crew of the Hunting Brothers, including the brothers themselves.

When they arrived at the port and the ship was tied in, Miss Fortune first took care of her bounties to make sure they did not return to the seas. She knew that the payment would be fairly high as so many of them were alive, but that was not enough to please her. While she did this, her crew began repairs.

Among the causalities were her first mate and several others. While only two of them died, some, like Carlos, would have to leave the crew. Missing limbs, blood loss, brain damage, and infected wounds were the worst, with bruises and cut being the minor injuries. The two who died were part of her raiding team that she had known for years.

The warden was surprised to see Miss Fortune back so soon, until she explained what had happened. She left out most of the gruesome details, but asked to be informed of the execution date so she could be there. She had taken them into custody and turned them into the authorities, but that did not mean she would let the harm done to her crew go so easily. If she could have, she would have executed the brothers on the spot.

When she left the building, she began to make her way back toward her ship to see how repairs were coming along and to give her crew money for extra repairs. She paused suddenly and turned her head. What she saw was Amumu, sitting on a crate with his eyes closed and a little bubble drifting from his left nostril. He was asleep.

She sighed before changing her direction and taking a few steps toward him. She poked him with her right index finger, tipping him over and onto his side. "I thought you said you were going back to the Institution of War." She inquired with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

The mummy slowly woke up as the bubble popped, bringing him awake. "Miss Fortune? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you would be in there for a short time, but when you did not come out I fell asleep." He answered.

It was true that she had been in the building for a while due to the number of people she was turning in and then the price for each head. Many of the booty her crew had taken belonged to families who had lost loved ones to the bounty hunter hunters, and she saw it as only right to return them to the families. She also asked that her name not be revealed as the one who found them.

"Well then, why are you still here?" She asked.

Amumu let out a long yawn as he sat up and straightened before jumping down off the crate. "I was on my to the teleportation rune to the Institution of War, but Mr. Carlos caught me before I could get very far from the docks. He asked me to come find you and then return to the ship for something." He said.

That was odd. Why did Carlos, who could now barely work, stay on the ship? Furthermore, why did he want Amumu to come get here when she had explained that the mummy would not be part of her crew due to his behavior and personality? This sounded like something her crew had staged themselves.

She gestured with a tilt of her head for him to lead the way. "Do you know why they want us both there?" She asked as she followed him.

The mummy shook his head as he turned to her while he walked. "Nope. Mr. Carlos just told me to come get you." He answered. By the way he spoke, she could tell he had no idea what was going on either.

As they neared the docks where he ship had made port, Miss Fortune began to guess what her crew had planned.

Instead of the usual hub of activity, there were ten men aboard. They weren't doing much of the ship work, but appeared to be guarding the ship. There were some pieces here and there that had been patched up as a temporary fix, but it was a long way from being called a true repair. What could they be planning?

"Aye Captain! The rest of the men are at Plankwalkin' Pete's bar. We all chipped in and reserved the place for the day." The man, Greg 'Boomstick', called out to the two of them.

Miss Fortune continued to stride toward her ship, but Amumu paused halfway toward the ship. She looked up at Greg with a stern face. "What is going on? Why are most of you at a bar when all of you should be working on repairs? There are more bounties to be collected before the month's end." She said as the fingers of her right hand tapping the coaster of her gun.

Greg only cracked a smile. "Sorry Captain, but you'll just have to go and get them yourself. We gotta stay here to watch the ship." He replied.

Her eyes narrowed. Was he playing with her, or provoking her? "I think I can take over a post while one of you go and fetch the rest of the crew." She sniped.

He shrugged. "And you think they'll listen to one of us, after we all pitched in for this, as much as they'd listen to you if you ordered them back yourself Captain?" He asked, the smile never leaving his face.

Sarah Fortune continued to glare at her subordinate, but she finally turned around. "Fine then. When I get back, don't be surprised if you end walking the plank." She called back to him. As she walked past Amumu, she gestured for him to follow.

He rose and quickly began moving to keep up with her long, quick strides. He knew her to be quick on her feet, especially since she had often times ran him down and shot him to death on the Fields of Justice. While she was not moving as fast as those times, she was moving fast enough to force him to run and keep up.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of walking, Sarah's angry had only increased while Amumu became more frightened as to what she would do. He thought of her crew as friends, having spent about two days with them, one day when he was hired and the other when the battle took place, and so he was afraid of seeing her hurt them. Yet he thought she would not be too hard on them because they were her men He just that he had gotten them into trouble by becoming a cabin boy.

When they reached the swinging doors to the bar owned by Plankwalkin' Pete, she kicked open the doors and stomped inside. "Where are my-"

"Congratulations Captain Fortune!" Sarah Fortune's yell was cut off by the overwhelming cry of her crew's cheerful shout. She stood startled, not knowing what to say or think as she slowly looked around at all the happy faces and decorations the men had put up.

All around there was a smiling face of a pirate hunter either by choice or for pay, most holding a bottle or mug of ale or rum. The floor had been swept clean of any grime and garbage, and even partly polished. The bar held a wider selection of beverages than she knew Pete usually had. And the tables and chairs were either cleaned or replaced with nicer, sturdier, and more comfortable chairs.

What kept her quiet was the over-sized banner above the bar's desk.

_To Captain Sarah Fortune for 1,000 successful bounties caught and turned in alive._

Plankwalkin' Pete, sitting nearby the door smiled as he looked over at her and Amumu. "Congregations Miss Fortune. Bounty hunting is a dangerous and risky profession, yet here we all are, celebrating your 1,000th bounty." He said, causing her and Amumu to turn and face him when he spoke. He held out an unopened bottle of Mount Atin Eclispe Rum. "Carlos's been keeping track of your record and I couldn't bring myself to turn down his request." He added.

Reluctantly, she accepted the bottle. She remained speechless, debating whether or not to be angry at her crew for abandoning the task she had assigned to them in order to throw this party. Really, she was so surprised that they had gone through all of this trouble just for her that she didn't even notice her face turning red. She was truly faltered and speechless.

Carlos, using two crutches to keep himself up, limped toward the two Champions. He had had lost both of his legs during the battle; his left leg had become infected by a poisoned knife and was removed above the knee, and a part of his right leg, the ankle and foot, had lost all feeling and become useless. Despite these, he was in high spirits as he approached and beamed with a bright smile. "I hope you're not angry with us Captain, but we all wanted to pitch in for a little something just for you and to show what a great captain you are." He said.

Finally, Miss Fortune got over her surprise and spoke, though it still showed on her features that she had not expected this at all. "Th- Thank you… All of you, but… there is still work to do. I mean, the ship is still in need of repairs and…"

"Sarah," Pete said, cutting her off, "I've lived a lot longer than most of these boys here, and I can tell you that I've never see a crew more willing to serve under a man, or woman, than these." He said, and the placed his strong, meaty hand on her shoulder. He gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen from him. "Take a break for today and celebrate with your men. This day belongs to you, paid for with blood, sweat, tears, and coin from you and your men; you're earned it." He said, and then took his hand from her shoulder.

She looked around at all the faces of the men, some only just boys. Some she had known for years, others she had known for only a few weeks or months. There were some she recognized for the features of others, brothers, fathers, and sons who had died under her command. There were those she would trust to watch her back in a gun fight, yet others she had to watch lest they shot her in the back.

She raised her free hand to wipe away a tear of pride. Though she missed her mother and still vowed to find the murder, Sarah Fortune could not deny what was before her: a family.

"Miss Fortune, are you alright?" She heard Amumu asked. She turned to her right and looked down at him. She smiled and nodded, unable to contain her tears of utter joy.

"Yes, I am." She said.

Carlos turned to the rest of the crew and held up his left handed crutch. "Here that boys? The party is good to go! Start the music!" He called out.

At his command, several of the men took out an array of instruments ranging from string to brass to drum to spoons. And then the music began and everyone broke out into celebration.

* * *

_Yep, I paired Miss Fortune with Amumu. Whoever you are guest/reviewer, I hope I did not disappoint you._

_Also, I apologize for my lack of pirate and ship knowledge._

_Also also, I have this really cute idea in mind for Syndra and Veigar. _


	6. Friends of the Sea (Part 2)

_Firstly, I would like to apologize for leaving off the last chapter like I did. Honestly, I had planned to do more, but life caught up with me and I had to quickly finish what I had. Good news is that I thought of a great way to make it seem like I had planned the whole thing, rather than simply rushing an incomplete chapter out._

_Ignore the last part of the last sentence and enjoy._

* * *

-The portal begins to flicker until it suddenly goes out just as Miss Fortune and Amumu join the party. The swirling temporal tear in the containment field then begins to unravel and disappear from reality. At his work table, Zilean is nowhere to be found, so the audience leaves.-

-Several days later, Zilean invites the people back. When they arrive, he is sitting at his desk working on the temporal rift viewing portal. There is a basket of small, colorful items to his side.-

Good afternoon friends and everyone else. I must apologize for my sudden disappearance the other day, but such things are unavoidable given my current staying within the Institution of War. As to why I had to leave, I was called into a match for the League of Legends, and then I was summoned to attend several meetings by the Institution. To my surprise, Nidalee and Trundle were both in one of those meetings. I pray they did not notice how I looked at them after having seen their, umm, recent activity…

That came out wrong. I did not watch anymore of it, I swear! I only saw as much as the rest of you, I swear it! I am not an old pervert who spies on people from the safety of his home and… I should just be quiet now.

The party, yes yes! Miss Fortune and Amumu were having a party with her crew and- What? The basket? Oh that is from the Easter celebration a few days ago. I helped hide the eggs and candied goods so the children of the League, Institution, and surrounding places could find them. It warmed my old heart to see and hear the young ones playing and laughing without a care in the world.

As to the contents, there was an adults' hunt as well, and, well, I cheated a little. –chuckles- Truth be told, I was not the only cheater. Whenever the judges turned around, the others used their special skills to give them an edge as well. To make matters worse, the hunt was on the Summoner's Rift Field of Justice. –sigh- Needless to say, snares, stuns, silences, slows, and blows came from everywhere! It was very fun, however. I felt thirty years younger and laughed more those days than I have in decades.

But that is all I can share for now. I have already set up everything from the moment I left, so time will flow as though it were the present, despite it being the past you will be viewing. I do hope you all enjoy. In the meantime, I must look into the future to find out how many of these sweets I may have without needing to visit the dentist.

* * *

Carlos stepped away from the two champions to let them through, but his place was quickly taken by another crewmate. "Say, Amumu was it?" The burly man asked as he crouched down toward the little yordle. The mummy nodded. "Come with me for a spell. My buddies and I would like ta give yea some pointers on proper sea dressing." He said.

Before the mummy could respond, the big man scooped him up and was carrying him away. Miss Fortune smiled and covered a laugh with her hand before speaking. "Whatever you do, do not remove his bandages Eric." She called out. The man waved with his free hand, the other holding the confused mummy over his shoulder, in acknowledgement.

Miss Fortune then turned to Carlos. "How exactly did all of you get this together?" She questioned. Even if they had been keeping track of her bounty record, all of this would have taken days, perhaps weeks. The cleaning was one thing, but renting out the whole bar and getting the instruments and decorations was quite another.

The man smiled a big smile. "Me and a couple of the others got together with Pete and talked it over. Whenever we made port, some of us would come here to tidy up the place and get the other stuff, that's why some of us are always late getting aboard. When we got back here earlier today, we just cleaned up the place, got everything out, and started decorating. I wish we had known you'd be gone for long taking care of those bounties. We could have taken things much slower and cooked the food better." He explained.

Miss Fortune raised an eyebrow. "Food? What food-"

"We got cakes, rum, water, juices, teas, meats, fish, fruits, green veggies, and tonics. There's so much to eat and drink we'll be having leftovers tomorrow while working on the ship." He said, cutting her off.

They really went all out. "I see. Well then, I trust you even have games prepared?" She asked with a questioning smile.

He nodded. "Darts, target practice, card games, gambling, even some Bilgewater traditions like 'Drink the Water', if anyone asks for it." He confirmed.

Miss Fortune smiled again and turned to the crowd, her eyes scanning for a table to join in. She then began to walk toward one of the tables. "Well, since you all went through this much trouble to set everything up, I suppose I can't be angry." She said with her back to the first mate.

When she stopped, she looked over the shoulder of the man in front of her. "How is he looking?" She asked.

The man, nicknamed Jack after his favorite weapon, the blackjack, turned his head to her. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Well, the bandages are kinda in the way, but…" He said, and then stepped out of the way.

Amumu wore a red bandana on his head, a pair of small black leather boots, a belt with a gold buckle, fingerless brown gloves on his hands, a slightly oversized red coat buttoned halfway up, and kept a fake parrot on his left shoulder. He smiled happily, clearly pleased with the costume.

His smile brightened when he saw Miss Fortune. "So, do I look like a pirate?" He asked timidly, as though afraid to find out what the answer would be.

Sarah Fortune looked at him with an analytic eye. After an uneasy silence, she reached up, removed her captain's hat, and placed it on Amumu's head. His head was too small for it to stay up, so he raised it up with his right hand as he looked at her questioningly. She finally smiled and nodded. "You'll need a hat that fits, but yes." She answered at last.

Amumu's smile grew so big she couldn't see the ends of it under the bandages. "Thank you, but you can have your hat back. I can't see very well with it on." He said, and then removed it and held out for her.

She accepted it and placed it back on her head. "Would you like for me to show you how we play of the games here in Bilgewater?" She asked. The mummy nodded his head, and she turned to Jack. "Go get a deck of cards." She said.

After a few minutes, a long table was cleared and a deck of cards was found. Miss Fortune, Amumu, Jack, Carlos, and two other bounty hunter pirates named Nicole and Blake sat at the table. Miss Fortune, Amumu, and Carlos sat at one side while the other three sat at the other. She had promised to teach Amumu how to play a few of the games, so she had to sit next to him in order to offer an explanation of the game, the values of the cards, and what he should do. They each began with twenty valors, and the game would not end until one of them had all 120 coins.

"Ace of hearts and seven of clubs." Pete, acting as the dealer, called out after the others had their cards and he had flipped the first two on top of the deck.

* * *

After almost an hour, the game ended. "Miss Fortune, what are these coins for?" Amumu asked, looking at one of the valors.

Though it had been very close, Miss Fortune had won the game, but returned the coins to those who had volunteered them. There had been several ties between her and the sad mummy, but she took a risk and called all in. As luck would have it, she won another tie with the ace of spades and with it the game. "They are a type of currency in Bilgewater, similar to the gold coins of the Fields of Justice." She answered.

He looked at the valor in his hand, examining it with a childlike interest. Childlike was the best way to describe the mummy's interest and views of most of the new things he was seeing and learning of. He had taken to the game of luck, Blackjack, like a professional, his mood unchanging no matter what hand he was dealt and his luck was that of the child of Lady Luck herself. She and her men were sweating as each card was dealt. Amumu had no idea how lucky he had been all throughout the game.

The mummy returned the valor to the table before adjusting his coat. It was fun at the start, when they were dressing him up so he would look more like a citizen of Bilgewater, but now it was becoming a little annoying. He didn't really mind it too much, as his new friends were the ones who picked out the clothes he now wore, so he endured. "What's the next game?" He asked cheerfully. He was a child at heart, and like any child he loved games.

Miss Fortune smiled down at him, at his childlike innocence, before she began to look around the room. Knife throwing seemed too dangerous for him, the same with darts, and she did not like the idea of another game of luck, this time with the knowledge of potential loss and embarrassment of losing in front of her crew. There were groups arm wrestling and others gambling with tokens or coin, and finally others with mugs.

An idea came to her and she turned her head to him. "How about a drinking game?" She asked.

Amumu's features turned to that of confusion. "Can I drink? People say I'm too young to drink, or something like that." He admitted, rather pitifully she thought.

Now Miss Fortune frowned. "But… you're a mummy… Aren't you one of the oldest people on Runeterra." She asked. He had to be well over centuries of years old, even if most of them had been while he was asleep in his tomb or something. She closed her eyes and smiled before opening them again. "For today, we'll treat you like an adult." She said with a smile.

The mummy's smile grew once again, appearing as if it would split his head into two pieces. He nodded. "Okay! What kind of drinking game?" He asked.

"Now, Captain Fortune," Pete began, drawing her attention, "I only gave one rule when your crew set this whole thing up: No fights, drunken brawls included." He said. By the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes, he meant every word.

Miss Fortune nodded her head. "We'll need some bottles. How much did my crew buy?" She asked.

"The whole front stock. What isn't drunk tonight can be sold back to me for a full refund." He informed.

She nodded again before turning to one of her men. "Jack, get the bottles. Carlos, keep score. Monty, ask for volunteers." She ordered.

Monty, her third in command and the most likely candidate for her next first mate, was almost as outspoken as Draven. He nodded at her command, smiled, and then turned to the rest of the crew. "Aye! Scallywags! Captain Fortune needs suckers for a drinking contest against her and Cabin Boy Amumu. Anyone who beats them gets thirty valors!" He called out.

Miss Fortune rolled her eyes as she looked at the man. She was about to speak when the footsteps of her requested 'volunteers' were heard. The chairs of the table she and Amumu sat at were quickly filled with the men who wanted to join, each with their own mug.

She sighed, but knew there was no backing out now. Thankfully, Monty produced a few valors to start things off, with the rest of the men who wanted to play pitching in a few coin as well. Pete then provided the bottles of rum, beer, and wine.

And with that, the drinking began.

* * *

Thirty minutes in, Miss Sarah Fortune was forced to hold her head as she tried to keep the alcohol down. The men who had first entered the game had either passed out or left the game, instead trying their hand at playing instruments. The music that had been decent at best turned into a fury of bad notes of sloppy laughter.

Miss Fortune herself had stayed in the game, only just managing to keep her stomach down, but could not keep herself from hiccupping and burping. Her eyes turned lazily to Amumu to see how he was doing.

To her surprise, the mummy appeared just fine. He happily kicked his booted feet back and forth against his chair, tapped his fingers against his empty mug, and tried to sing along with some of the others. He did not appear at all bothered by the alcohol he had consumed, but seemed to be enjoying himself. She could not believe it, yet she was seeing it with her own eyes.

"Alright, next bottle is one of Gangplank's Black Pearl Rums." Pete announced as he uncorked the bottle.

Miss Fortune put her head in her hands, summoning all of her will power to keep herself from belching. She took in slow, steady breaths, focusing on the terrible music that played, and trying with all her mental might to block out all feelings of nausea. She could do this, she knew she could. She would not lose to Amumu, currently her cabin boy. Such a loss would just about as embarrassing as anything she could think of.

And then the cork popped off. As soon as the foul smelling brew reached her nose, she was out of her chair and on her way to the nearest trash bin. She then proceeded to empty her stomach.

"Well, down this and you win Mr. Amumu." Pete said, and then poured to fill his mug. He noticed that the mummy was distracted, so he looked toward what had him so worried before turning back with a smile. "Don't worry about her. She'll be fine in a few minutes." He said.

The mummy took several seconds of thinking before he finally turned back to this mug. He didn't smile, but he drank it down, every last drop in one gulp. He left out a soft sigh as he mug came down to rest on the table.

As soon as he did, a cheer erupted from the surrounding pirates as they took turns clamping him on the back. He tried to smile, but it was easy to see that it was forced. Finally, he just stopped trying, and several of them could see that. Many offered words such as 'Don't worry', 'She'll be fine', 'This isn't her first contest', and other words like those.

When he got the chance, he slid down off his chair and made his way toward Miss Fortune. She was sitting on a stool with her back the wall and her hat over her eyes while her arms hung limply to her sides. "Miss Fortune, are you alright?" He asked from a few feet away.

Miss Fortune raised her hat an inch or two to see who it was, and then let it drop back. "Congratulations on your victory, and I'll be fine tomorrow." She assured him as she spoke slowly. She didn't know which was worse: losing to Amumu or the alcohol she had forced herself to drink. She heard him shuffling around, and then heard him stop not far from her. She raised her hat up a few inches and found that he was sitting in a short stool next to her. She let her hat fall once more.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She didn't raise her hat this time as she spoke. "For what? Winning?" She began. "If so, then do not worry. It was a competition, and one with only one winner; in this case, you are the winner." She informed, her speech somewhat messed up by the contents of her stomach, or what was left in it.

"If you wanted to quit, I would have dropped out." He informed.

She slightly shook her head as he spoke, not really paying attention to what he was saying but guessing at it based on how much she knew about him. She was mostly spot on. "That would have made me feel worse." She said.

He looked up at her, watching the rim of her hat as it moved slightly. "Why?" He asked. Though he was not a child by age, he still did not understand certain adult topics, such as pride and honor.

She didn't feel like going into great details, so she left her explanation short. "Had you given up because I was not feeling well, that would have left me feeling miserable. My pride as a drinker would be devastated and I would feel so embarrassed, all because you let me win." She managed to get out.

The sad mummy still did not completely understand, but he thought he understood a little more. "Miss Fortune, thank you for letting me be a part of your crew." He said after a long silence.

The bounty hunter smiled to herself. "Just make sure you're ship-shape and ready for tomorrow." She said. He looked at her oddly, but did not speak, so she went on; not knowing his reaction. "You did a fine job the other day during that raid, and you've proved that you can celebrate with the rest of us. Also, I know how strong you are from our battles for the League." She lifted her hat to peer at him from the corner of her eyes as she smiled. "You're still a member of my crew, unless you want to abandon us." She said.

Amumu smiled, tears of joy appearing under his eyes. He sniffled and sucked back his tears before standing and straightening. In his pirate getup and his standing like a little soldier, or knight, he made his face as hard and stern as possible. And then he saluted with his right hand over his right eyebrow. "Aye aye Captain Fortune!" He said.

There was silence, and then she began to giggle before finally breaking out into laughter. Her laughter lasted only a short three seconds before she quickly turned her head and heaved her stomach's contents into the trash bin near her. In between heaves, she was able to get out a laugh here and there before two of her crew came over to give her some water and assistance.

* * *

Hours later, when the party ended, Miss Fortune sat alone at the edge of her ship, watching the setting sun. There was a sound that brought her attention, but she had a feeling she knew who it was. "Are you feeling better?" Amumu asked, sounding as though he was carrying something.

She looked back to see that he was indeed carrying something, several somethings in fact. She waited until he was next to her and then until he had set his arm load of things down. "For now, I am, but I won't be come morning. That's when I'll have a hangover." She explained to him.

He nodded and smiled to her before handing up a glass bottle and an orange wedge. "It's water. Mr. Pete gave it to me and told me to give you some to help settle your stomach." He said.

Sarah nodded before accepting the drink and piece of citrus. She bit off a piece of fruit before removing the cork from the bottle. She took a swig, found that it was indeed tap water, and let out a short of relief.

She took another drink and then gestured for him to join her. He did, sitting like she did with a leg through bar of the railing each with his head over the top of the railing. This section was not yet repaired, so he could do this for the time being.

The two of them sat and watched the orange sun as it slowly began to relinquish its control of the world to night. "So, I can be a pirate still? A bounty hunter in your crew?" He asked.

Sarah shoved the rest of the orange into her mouth, giving her an excuse to not answer him yet. As she chewed, she thought of how to answer him. When she swallowed, and after she had taken a drink from her bottle, she answered in a gentle tone. "Yes, but only if you accept that there will be people who will die, both people you know and people you do not, and others will be hurt. The men I capture… some can barely be called that, others are lower than animals." She said, and then looked at Amumu.

The mummy appeared to be having second thoughts, so she decided to tell him some of the cons. "If you stay, you'll eventually not be the cabin boy and a lot of the crew seem to like you. Gus even mentioned to me that you're the best little helper he ever had." She said.

This made him smile again, but that smile did not last long. "Are you sure? What if I just end up crying during one of those raids again, like last time." He asked.

She put a hand on his head, and then roughly rubbed his head. "Then I'll load you into a cannon myself so you can cry on the enemy's ship so you can tangle them up! That'll save us some time and ammo." She said with an evil smile.

"Ow ow ow!" He exclaimed as she spoke. When she finished, and finally took her hand from his head, he rubbed his head to sooth the pain. He sniffled, holding back his tears, and then looked up at Miss Fortune's smiling face. He then realized that she was only joking, but he knew she was serious about thinking of a way to prevent him from harming her crew. He smiled and then turned back the setting sun. "It's really pretty here." He said.

She looked back to the sun and nodded her agreement. "Yes, it is." She said. A thought came to her, forcing her to turn back to Amumu. "What were you doing in Bilgewater anyway?" She asked.

He let out a sigh, the saddest sigh she had ever heard from him, and looked down toward the water. "It's because of Fizz." He began. "He always looks so happy talking about this place. His friends, his adventures, his misadventures, and everything he finds. I got envious and jealous, so I wanted to come here and have all of those things too." He admitted sadly. She also thought she heard a hint of anger as well.

So that was why he had come, the core of his reason for being here.

Sarah Fortune looked back toward the sun in thought, letting the silence drag on.

After a time, she reached over and wrapped him in his arms before bringing his head to her chest. She looked down at his face, which was poking out between her cleavage, and lifted him onto her lap as she hugged his little bandaged body to her scantily clad figure. "My crew and I are you friends; your adventures were coming here, working on the ship, and fighting against pirates; your misadventures were the party and all the games it with it; and you found all of those, all by yourself."

She then released him, letting his sit on her lap as he looked up at her. She smiled a small but sincere smile as she ran a hand along the side of his face. "Are you still envious and jealous of the trickster?" She asked.

Amumu, blushing underneath his bandages, shook his head no.

Sarah Fortune then picked him up and sat him back down beside her before turning back to watch the final seconds of sun set. She took another drink of her bottle. "We'll be waiting for you tomorrow. If you decide to stay with my crew, you'll be welcomed as a friend." She added.

Amumu felt tears running down his face once more, but these he could not stop even if he wanted to.

* * *

_I apologize for not being able to get this out with the other part. The problems I had are mentioned above, but I just wanted everyone to know that I really, really wanted to include this before releasing the last chapter; i.e. the party scene. Since I was unable to do that, I added extras to extend it over 4000 words._

_Next one will be on Trundle. Why? Well... I read his new lore, and I HATE it. So, I want to make my own new lore for him that makes since._

_Until the next time, laters._


	7. Dark Powers (Syndra and Veigar)

**_I actually have nothing I can think to say for this one... I hope everyone enjoys this one._**

**_Special thanks to WaffleFace for informing of a few mistakes. I hope I got all of them.  
_**

* * *

_(Zilean's point of view)_

Amumu the bounty hunting pirate… I saw it, but I still do not believe it. I wonder if he could be another of the Bilgewater costume members.

I apologize; I am being sidetracked once again. Let's see if there are any other adventures about. I've heard that Freljord is going through quite a few major changes, some of which appear to be… odd. It's almost as if a rift in the space-time continuum has opened and… What is that sound?

-Zilean begins to look around the room, and then steps toward the window. He pokes his head out to have a look around before turning around. His face has paled.-

We're all doomed… -he whispers-

-He stiffens and straightens, and then runs off, leaving his viewing portal.-

-The portal was stopped in Ionia. Syndra's fortress floats in the picture, and then the portal zooms in of its own accord.-

* * *

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" Bellowed an angry and red-faced Veigar from behind the other two.

Kennen, walking in front of him, turned his head to answer. "Just be patient and play along. When Xerath arrives, we can leave." He informed the Tiny Master of Evil.

This did not quail the rage of the black mage however. "I come here to meet with one of my former teachers and, for reasons unknown, I am snatched up by this woman and taken to her flying home miles above the ground!" He turned his angry glare to the cause of his anger. "I will see to it that your loved ones suffer a thousand deaths for this kidnapping Sy, Sy…" He paused, trying to recall the woman's name.

"Syndra, the Dark Sovereign." She finished for him.

"And then I will swallow your soul and… I do not know what I will do after that, but I promise it will be painful!" He exclaimed.

Syndra, floating in the air about an inch off the ground, turned her head to Kennen with a questioning look on her face. "I thought all yordles were peaceful and, um, level-headed. Was he dropped as a child?" She asked.

Kennen shrugged his shoulders as he followed the sorceress. "Veigar is… special. From what I've heard, he was captured and imprisoned by Noxian troops. Over time, his mind became twisted and his nature darkened. The ones he sought help from did not improve his condition either, but made it irreversible." He explained.

Syndra looked to Veigar then. "Is that why he has such a short fuse?" She asked.

Veigar's eyes narrowed even more when he heard that accursed word. He held up his staff, pointing it at Syndra, and began to gather his magic into his free hand. "I will show you who is short!" He yelled. And then he threw up his hands.

The world began to twist, time began to slow, and the air began to shimmer. Kennen braced himself while Syndra floated there watching, curious to see what would happen.

After a few moments, there was a dull sound that echoed through the structure, but other than that, nothing.

Syndra turned her head in both directions as she tried to find out what had happened. When she did not see anything, she looked to Veigar for an explanation. He stood there, his beady eyes looking around as though expecting something to happen. When she looked to Kennen, he shrugged.

Finally, Veigar spoke. "Wh- where is my dark matter? I know I summoned some to crush you, but where is it?" He asked.

Kennen smacked his palm to his forehead. "You're inside you dote. Your dark matter cannot pass through solid objects." He said.

She could practically see the sweat rolling down the black mage's face, and then he began laughing like a manic. "Hahaha! Yes, just as I planned!" He then pointed his claw-gloved hand at Syndra. "Consider that a warning if you do not land this construct immediately! Otherwise, I will unleash my true power on you!" He warned.

Rather than laugh, as was the reaction people gave his threats, or cower, as he expected people to, she began to move toward him with a serious look on her face. Veigar froze, not knowing what to do. This was the first time someone ever moved toward him without at least laughing as they did. He took a step back, but it was too late, she was right before him.

In a split second, he felt himself lifted into the air. He closed his eyes, expecting to be hurt, and then felt his face being squished between two large yet soft pillow-like things. "You are just adorable." He heard her say.

When he opened his eyes, he saw only pale white skin to either side as she hugged him in between her breasts. Veigar began to thrash, trying to free himself from her grasp as he felt his face heating up. Try as he might however, the sorceress was physically stronger than him and would not release him. He began struggling even more when he realized that he couldn't breathe!

After a short time, she finally let him go, pushing him away from her chest and her suffocating breasts, before lightly placing him on the floor. Veigar took quick, deep breathes, fearing he might have died just a few moments ago. He felt a pat on his shoulder, and then looked up to see Kennen, a sympathetic look on his face. "She does that to me too. It's the reason I try to avoid the Institution now." He informed.

The black mage then looked to Syndra, who smiled down at the two yordles the way a child would smile at her favorite dolls. He tilted his head to whisper to Kennen. "I will create a rip in the time matrix to stun her, and then you run as fast as lightning and get us out of here." He recommended.

Kennen only shook his head. "She'd catch us." He said simply. Indeed, he had tried everything he could think of to get away from the rogue Ionian sorceress, but none of it had worked in the past. "It is best to wait for Xerath to arrive and begin her lesson, he'll see us, tell her not to kidnap us again, and then take us down to ground level." He explained.

Veigar turned his head to the Heart of the Tempest, this time expressing a confused look rather than one of anger. "This is a routine thing for her? Wait, Xerath, the Magus Ascendant, is coming here to teach this woman?" He asked, surprised.

The yordle ninja nodded. "Since before she joined the League, he has been her teacher in magic. From what I know, he's the only one she'll let teach her, but I do not know the reasons." He said.

Veigar turned his head away from the other yordle and put his chin in his hand. Ever since Xerath joined the League he had been trying to get the Ascendant to teach him some of what he knew, even offering some of his own spells. Rather than make demands or offers, Xerath said he would never teach the black mage anything and left. Veigar continued anyway, but to no avail. This could be his chance to at least eavesdrop and learn something.

"Veigar." The sound of his name called him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Syndra staring at him; she and Kennen were much further away than he recalled them being. "You've been laughing to yourself for a few minutes now." She called out to him.

He nearly jumped into the air, and then ran to catch up with the two of them. "I'm coming!" He yelled back to them.

* * *

When their small, no joke intended to the yordles, company of three stopped, they were inside of a large room. Veigar could not hide his awe as he looked around the room. There were shelves containing reagents, books, scrolls, and magical items; containment fields for magics he could not begin to guess drawn into the ground with magic, ink, and blood; and an opening at one corner for either viewing or casting. He did not know what this room had been before, but he could clearly tell that it was now a room for magical experimentation and conjuring.

Kennen, having been to this room before, took a seat near the opening and began meditating while Syndra began to hover around the room.

Veigar watched the sorceress, able to tell and see what she was doing. She was checking the runes and symbols to ensure they worked as intended and repairing strands of magic that had come undone. She moved, worked, conjured, and drew like he had seen his mentors and teachers doing, only with her own touch.

He was so mystified as he watched her that he did not even notice Xerath enter the room through the opening.

"Good evening Kennen." The Magus said.

Kennen opened his eyes and turned his head toward the Magus. "Good evening Xerath." He said respectfully.

Xerath turned his arcane head to Syndra as she ran through the last of her checks. He let out a low, resounding sound, his version of a sigh. "Once more: I apologize for my student abducting you and holding you against your will. Let me know when you are ready and I will take you down the ground." He said. He'd said this so many times that he often felt like a broken record.

The Heart of the Tempest rose from his cross-legged seating position and nodded his understanding. "Today's different." He said. The Magus, surprised, turned to him. "She picked up Veigar as well." He added.

Xerath put his clawed hand to his chin, thinking over what he had just heard. He looked back toward Syndra, and then looked around a little and found Veigar. The black mage yordle was watching her as she worked. "Interesting." He said to himself. He then looked back to Kennen. "Would you care to wait for a minute? I would like to find out why she picked him up." He asked.

Kennen nodded his head, and then sat back down to continue his meditation.

When he started toward his student, Syndra turned her head. She smiled in greeting before descending back toward the floor of the room. "Good evening Teacher." She said and bowed politely.

After she straightened, Xerath gestured toward Veigar, who eagerly watched them both. "Not only have you kidnapped the ninja yordle, again, you went out of your way to get Veigar as well?" He asked. It was not that he cared about her irrational need to snatch up Kennen while she waited for him, but more so because she had now kidnapped someone who could potentially kill her.

Syndra turned her head toward Veigar, who stood silent as he watched the exchange from underneath his wizardly hat, and then leaned toward her teacher. She kept her voice low. "The other day you said there was one lesson that would require the aid of a dark arts user. When I saw Veigar, I decided to take him with me for that lesson." She reminded him. She leaned closer. "Plus, he seems to be a fan of yours." She added with a mischievous smile.

Xerath turned to the black mage yordle. It was true, the Tiny Master of Evil could be called a fan, but only because he was interested in becoming like Xerath. As far as the Magus knew, Veigar and Ryze were the most likely to survive and adapt to the transformation, but it was still a low chance. The best of the worst cases would be that they die horrible, painful, drawn out deaths as their bodies are broke apart from the violent magic surging through and around them for minutes. The worst case would be that they survive, but the pain and confusion of being in their new body drove them mad. He had been careful and studied for weeks to make sure he did not go mad, and he was successful. These two, young as they are compared to what he was at the end of his mortal life, he did not like the odds of either ascending. Thankfully, one of the two had no interest in such a thing, and the other seemed more interest in spells than actually ascending.

He turned back to Syndra and lowered his voice so as to not be heard by the little mage. "I am going to take Kennen back to the ground. In the meantime, try to convince him to not use any of that dark matter conjuring of his. That stuff can and will neutralize most of the spells I use to teach you." He informed her. Dark matter was a tricky thing for the Magus to deal with and when off the Fields it interfered with his own body and forced him to resort to his most devastating spells to be rid of it.

Xerath then turned and floated toward the Kinkou ninja yordle. "I am ready if you are. Is there anywhere in particular I should drop you off?" He asked. He knew the speed Kennen was so well known for, but he was still smaller than magical travel.

Kennen rose to his feet and nodded his head. "If you are able to, I need to be near the coast for a mission." He answered.

Xerath nodded and took the yordle into his arms before jumping off of the floating structure. As he fell with Kennen in his arms, he focused his seemingly unlimited power into slowing and steadying his descent.

* * *

When they were gone, Syndra let out a sigh as she relaxed. With a wave of her left hand, she summoned three of her orbs before laying back and letting them catch her. Two caught her arms and the last one she sat down on. "Veigar," she began, her tone serious, almost deadly. The black mage jumped a little at just his name being called in that tone. "Why are you interested in Xerath?" She asked as she watched him.

Veigar took a few seconds to recover, but the look on Syndra's face gave him pause. He summoned up his courage and answered, steeling himself. "I am seeking knowledge with which to conquer and control the world unopposed!" He said, clenching his fist with the gauntlet. "Already, my power grows to match the gods themselves! All I require is an army with which to lead against those foes that also hold armies. When I do, I will make sure that they do not live to- to… What is it?" He asked, noticing that she had positioned her arms in front of her so she could lean forward and rested her head on her folded arms over an orb.

Syndra, frowning, shook her head a little. "You are not planning things out very well." She informed him.

The yordle narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She closed her eyes as she leaned back, two of her orbs shifting their positions to behind her back and head. "You've been focusing on yourself, not your army. If you do not begin planning for your army now, before you become an unavoidable threat to larger powers, you are going to lose and either die or be kept prisoner for the rest of your life." She explained. By the way she spoke, it was evident that she was talking down to him.

Veigar stepped toward her, raising his staff to prepare for an attack. "What of you then? I've heard rumors that you intend to take over all of Ionia, a land with the Kinkou and Order of the Shadow ninja clans. You are not worried about that fate?" He said.

She raised her hand and flicked her wrist as though to swat away his concern. "I have a plan for my army, several even. However, I do not intend to reveal my plans, yet." She said. It was clear that she did not care about his threats.

Angered, he prepared a wrathful, shadow ball and cast it at her. Before it reached her, she moved her hand between her body and the spell; she caught the magical sphere in her palm. Slowly, she began to clench her fist, crushing the sphere in her bare hand until…

_-Bzzt-_

The sphere dissipated into the air in a dark mist. Veigar could only stare, hesitating as he watched the mist.

Syndra flexed her hand, gathering the mist into her hand, and formed the energy with her own into a fourth orb. This one was smaller than her usual ones, but it was not made from her magic. She then tossed the orb toward Veigar, who stepped out of the way of it. It hit the floor, and then vanished completely.

"Tiny Master of Evil, I believe is your title?" She asked. He swallowed in answer. "Evil is not enough to make you great, nor a master of anything." She said.

She then let her orbs float out from under her, and then drifted down to the ground. Her feet touched the ground, and she straightened. She placed her left hand on her hip as she leaned forward and shook the finger of her right hand at him. "Do you want to know why I really picked you up?" She asked.

Veigar's eyes turned up as he thought about her question. He had heard her say that it was because she needed a powerful mage to help her in a lesson, but now she was saying that there was a real reason for her kidnapping him. He looked back at her, and then nodded.

Syndra straightened and walked toward him, but did not stop as she past. He turned around as she past him, curious as to what she was doing. "I want you to teach me how to conjure dark matter. In exchange, I am willing to let you learn from Xerath while I do as well?" She offered.

Veigar flinched. Was she really…? He had to know! "Aren't you worried of Xerath no longer teaching you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Xerath will be fine with teaching you, I am sure, but he will not be fine with my learning how to use dark matter." She answered.

He froze with his mouth opened. Was she serious? "Wh- why? Isn't he teaching you so that you can become this ruler you want to be?" He asked.

She shook her head without emotion. "No. Even without him, I am perfectly willing to learn by myself and eventually conquer Ionia, and then the world. If that means I must play teacher's pet to minimize threats, then so be it. However, I do respect Xerath for not limiting my powers and instead encouraging me to grow more powerful." She said with her back to him. She finally stopped in front of a shelf. "Do you have any other questions?" She asked.

Veigar could not tell if he believed her or not. She was saying that he would fail to conquer the world, that he needed to plan for an army, and now she was offering to let me be a student to Xerath if he taught her how to use dark matter. He took a deep breath before he began speaking again. "I do have a few. Why do you kidnap Kennen? How do you intend to get this army? Finally, how are you so sure you will not be thwarted?" He asked, feeling better about himself and hoping he had stumped her.

Rather than be stunned by his questions, Syndra only turned back around and walked back to her orbs. He saw that she was carrying a book with a lock on it. "I kidnap Kennen to hone my reaction time while making others think I am only cuddling him. He is not exactly the easiest to catch, but I have improved." She said before turning through several pages. "My army will vary depending on the resistance. For now, I plan to use the Order of the Shadow and force prisoners of war to help me." She flipped through the book once more until she found what she was looking for. "Finally, I have plans made in the event someone comes snooping." She turned her head to him. "Or someone tells anyone." She said before looking back to the book. "That Demacian woman, Quinn I believe, is my biggest worry, but I do not intend to allow her into this fortress. As to any ninja spies, I've already killed around twenty, and will likely have to kill more of them." She added.

Syndra then closed the book, locked it, and put some kind of enchantment over it. She then turned back to him. "I intend to rule the whole of Runeterra, and then ascend to the same level as Xerath. Once that is done, I will rip a whole into the Void and conquer, enslave, or kill everything there." She added.

There was silence between the two as they watched one another, and then Veigar spoke. "Does Xerath know about this plan of yours?" He asked.

She smiled a sly smile. "No, he does not have a clue." She said.

Veigar stared at her, as though seeing her in a new light. He brought his gauntlet covered hand to his chin, thinking in deep thought. Now and again, he glanced up at her before looking away again. Finally, he looked up at her, his dark face hiding his features, and met her eye to eye. "How long do I have until this offer of yours expires?" He asked.

She was about to speak, but then Xerath returned. She quickly placed the book on a nearby shelf and turned to the Magus. In a matter of moments, her persona changed into that of a cheery student and not the deadly Dark Sovereign she was known as. "Welcome back Teacher. What will be the lesson for today?" She asked as she drifted closer to him.

Xerath instead pointed toward Veigar. "Since that black mage is here, you will learn how to manipulate and twist space and time. In the event a rift is sundered or torn into this world, I will seal it or kill whatever comes out of it. If all life is extinguished, then the lesson is concluded." He said, and then began to drift toward the other side of the room to gather a few things.

While he did that, Veigar stepped toward Syndra and leaned toward her and whispered. "Is he always willing to destroy the world?" He asked her.

Syndra leaned down to him and nodded as she smiled. "He is, yes. To him, failure is only the end of class. It does not matter how much damage is caused, as long as either success or failure is reached." She answered.

The yordle turned a cautious eye toward the floating Magus of unbelievable power and knowledge in his immortal form of magical lightning. A thousand dark, malicious thoughts went through the evil yordle's mind as he watched the Magus Ascendant.

* * *

A crackle of lightning and the roar of thunder echoed though the floating fortress, causing the entire structure to shake. When the whole thing stopped and silence returned, the sound of panting could be heard. "Alright… Syndra! Veigar! Are the two of you still alive?" Xerath, his form shimmering with exhaustion, asked as he scanned the dust-filled room.

There was coughing, and then he saw a number of dark orbs appear out of the cloud of dust. After a few moments, he saw Syndra limping into view. She held onto one of her orbs for support as she moved. Her right leg was bleeding from the unexpected encounter with the Void creature that was unleashed, and her clothing had taken some damage as well.

Her crown was broken into pieces and scattered around the room. The kilt-like part of her dress was ripped to shreds, and her shoulders pads were mostly bent or broken off. The only part of her clothing really undamaged was the portion that covered her breasts, stomach, back, and nether reigns. Her boots were also tattered, but at least they were still usable.

She looked around when she reached Xerath. "Veigar? Veigar! Where are you?" She yellowed out, looking around for him.

There was a series of grunts, forcing their attention to the side where the Void creature had originally appeared. "Urgh… Over here…" The yordle said, clearly in pain.

Syndra quickly limped toward the sound of his voice as Xerath floated toward it. Xerath arrived first, so he began to sweep away the dust with a basic wind spell. When the dust had all cleared, Veigar's staff laid next to a fallen portion of the wall. Now and again, some of the fallen stone rose and fell. "One of you get these rocks off me." He said weakly.

Xerath and Syndra both let out a sigh, relieved to know that the yordle was still alive. Syndra conjured orbs around the pile of rubble, trapping the stone within the magical sphere before sending it away and off of the yordle.

Veigar was laying on the ground, his arms over his chest to protect himself from being crushed with his gloved hand closest to the rocks to lessen the pain. His hat was missing, revealing a completely black face and large, golden eyes. The spikes around and on his clothing were mostly broken off or bent, causing him to bleed in places. His left arm was bleeding badly from where the spikes of his gauntlet pressed painfully into his arm from the weight of the rocks.

Syndra leaned over him and placed her hands over his wounded form. After a few seconds, his breathing began to return to normal. His eyes, once squeezed shut from the pain, now opened a little as he felt magic working through his body and healing his wounds. When they turned toward Syndra, he closed them. "I didn't think you were a healer." He said, his breathing returning to normal as his chest rose and fell an inch or two from her hands.

She smiled, her former master once more proving from beyond the grave that healing was a magic to be respected. "You'd be surprised how much I know." She responded.

Xerath looked around at the destruction the room had taken before looking back to the pair. "Take care of him Syndra. I will go and make sure the Kinkou and other people of Ionia do not panic from your lesson. After that, I will return to the Institution of War in case the Summoners know what happened." He informed as he moved toward the opening in the room. At least new holes were not made.

When he left, she looked down to Veigar. "So, was your first lesson from Xerath everything you hoped for?" She asked jokingly.

Veigar opened his eyes and looked directly at her as he leaned forward. After several seconds, he lay back down and closed his eyes. "It was worth the risk." He said, happily she thought.

* * *

After several hours, Veigar was fully recovered and his wardrobe was fixed as best as it could be without him returning to his home and fixing it to perfection. His staff had been damaged a little bit, but it was nothing that he could fix later. His wounds, thanks to Syndra, were healed and closed, but his clothes still showed the blood that had leaked out of his body.

"Woman! Are you almost ready? I cannot fly and we will need to be on the ground and not floating in the sky!" He said, standing outside of Syndra's bedroom and beating on the door with his gloved hand. In exchange for learning the Magus Ascendant's spells, he agreed to teach her how to conjure dark matter. However, that did not mean he had to be patient with her. In this case, she had wanted to change into a new, undamaged set of clothes.

After a few seconds, she opened the door. "Yes Veigar, I am ready to go." She said as she stepped through and past him, closing the door as she did. "It will not kill you to be patient, especially since I was generous enough to let you be here." She said.

The black mage folded his arms over his chest. "Your door is still intact, so I was patient." He replied.

Syndra shot him a glare, which he only shrugged at. "I'd be careful if I were you. You cannot float or hover, but I can." She said as she looked back over at him.

He shrugged. "Before I hit the ground, I will exact vengeance on you as I fall. Then we will see how floating helps you." He warned. One spell from him could twist her own magic and kill her, giving her a very painful death.

She huffed and started toward the standard entrance of the fortress. "Are you prepared to risk your life on that? All I ask if that you show a little bit of patience with me, otherwise you could lose you chance to rule the world." She said.

Veigar gestured toward her with his staff. "Are you? You have all these plans, a whole journal of them, and yet I can kill you with one spell-"

"Like that first one?" She asked, cutting him off.

"That was not even a fraction of my power! What you encountered before was a ball of my inner evil essence, manifested into this world by a combination of both of our powers; my evil and your hatred." He explained.

She paused and turned to him. "My hatred?" She asked.

He nodded. "You hate the people of Ionia, most of them anyway, so much that it radiates off you. I am able to take that emotional energy, mix it with my own energy to either reinforce or strength it, and then cast it toward my enemy." He said.

To prove this, he quickly conjured a dark sphere of magic, only this time making it larger than previously. The dark sphere was roughly as large of Veigar, but that was not what caught her attention. The sphere felt… evil.

Syndra could only stare at the sphere for a long moment. After a time, she finally spoke. "That is made up of parts of you and me?" She asked.

Veigar nodded his head slowly. "This is a very specific spell. Your hatred is being used as a catalyst to keep my evil contained. The magic portion of the spell is what is created from the two forces within it." He said. He then began to push his hands closer to one another, bringing them closer and closer while condensing and making the sphere smaller and smaller.

When it was as small as it could get, dark lightning began to arch from his fingertips and toward the significantly smaller sphere. After a few more seconds, he grabbed the sphere in his right hand.

He stared at it for a long time, and then held it up for Syndra to have a closer look. When she took it, he spoke. "That… is dark matter in a crude and impure form." He said, his tone dark and barely above a whisper.

Syndra held the warm, hard rock-like object of magic in her hands as she stared at it in absolute wonder. "What does it do?" She asked.

He took a few steps toward her. "It is used to neutralize matter. That tiny bit of dark matter in your hands can, if released, decompose an entire mountain and turn it into dust in seconds." He said. She looked back to him, stunned. He smiled. "In a pure form, like what I use on the Fields of Justice, it can cut right to the soul." He said.

Slowly, Syndra crouched down and handed him back to the piece of dark matter. Veigar took the object in his right hand, and then crushed it in his palm. There was sharp snap, and then silence. When he opened his hand, the dark matter was gone; not even a shard of it remaining.

Veigar then began walking forward, toward the entrance she had first taken him and Kennen through. "How far are we from the ground anyway? And how do you intend to get us down there?" He asked, completely ignoring his demonstration of power and their back and forth threats.

Syndra let out a sigh, more so of relief than anything, and began to follow, quickly catching up and passing the yordle with her longer legs. "We should be close to the ground now, and I intend to land this building. Once we are off, I will raise it again." She said, and then stopped. She turned her head to him. "What about that piece of dark matter on the roof?" She asked, remembering his first attempt to attack her.

He paused for a moment to thing about her question, and then started walking again. "It should have stabilized by now. If left alone, my dark matter turns to obsidian." He informed her.

She nodded that she understand, relieved to know that her fortress would not crumble away due to that one piece of conjured matter. She watched him for a few seconds until he past now, and then began following behind him. She now knew that was a sorcerer who was to be feared and respected for the very power he could wield against others, even if that was the only thing.

* * *

Night had now fallen upon the continent of Ionia, but that did not mean everything was quiet and peaceful. Deep in the woods, away from most towns and villages, Veigar and Syndra continued their practice with the black arts of magic. Unlike Xerath, he was determined to see her form at least one piece of dark matter before concluding the lesson.

Despite the hours since they had started, several argues backed by spells, a lot of damage to the surrounding area to the point they had to change locations twice, and a few interruptions by the local ninjas, things were going decent.

The ninja, both from the Order of the Shadow and the Kinkou, were dealt with 'peacefully'. The Shadow ninjas, allies to Syndra as she claimed, were given the option of leaving immediately or being thrown away from them. The Kinkou ninja were also given two options, but a little different. Thankfully for all those included, no one had been killed or hurt.

After an exhausting six hours of practice, she was finally able to a piece of dark matter about the size of an acorn. Veigar, overjoyed by her success, clapped her on the back with his left, non-spiky hand. "It took you long enough and it might by the worst excuse for conjuring I've ever seen, but you finally did it!" He exclaimed.

Syndra, her forehead sweating, smiled at the black mage as she held the tiny and unstable matter in her hands. "Thank you, but what do I do with this now?" She asked.

Veigar titled his head at her as though it should be obvious. "Decompose it. It's exactly like creating it, only in reverse and with less time." His eyes narrowed. "You do remember the first steps, don't you?" He asked.

She nodded and turned back to the small piece of black rock. She closed her eyes and, after a few seconds, the rock began to unravel, dissipated into a dark mist. After about a minute, the piece of dark matter completely dissolved into the air.

Veigar nodded his head in approval. "Alright, lesson's over. Take me back to the coast so that I can find my boat and return to the Institution." He said.

Syndra rose to her feet, but then shook her head. "Not right now." She said. He looked up at her questioningly. "First, we are going to take a bath." She said.

The yordle tilted his head, and then raised his arm and sniffed his pit before quickly taking his face from his pit and lowering his arm. He then looked back up at her. "I can always bathe when I return to the Institution." He said.

She shook her head and grabbed his right wrist, followed by his left before hoisting him up in front of her chest. "No, we are going to take a bath in one of the wild hot springs." She said, and then pointed with her chin. "I saw the steam from one of them over there. Given our little training session and the noise it caused, I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to be nearby." She said.

Veigar did not like this idea. "Let me go! I have important things to do and cannot be kept from them!" He said, thrashing about in her hold. He would have used magic to force her to let him go, but he was as exhausted as her from having to dispel and deconstruct her failures. He knew neither of them had the stamina to use magic at the moment, but she was physically stronger than him. Curse his small and weak demeanor!

Syndra let out a light giggle as he struggled in vain, taking a little bit of joy in his futile struggle. "Your 'important' things can wait. Besides, I have a pretty good idea what you want to do." She said.

After speaking to him about his army and her own preparations, she figured that he would want to leave Ionia and begin working on that. However, she did not want him gone just yet. After all of the scolding and lectures he had given her, she wanted a little bit of revenge.

* * *

When they arrived at the large, two feet deep hot spring, Veigar had wisely chosen to give up his struggling, but she did not release him. His surrender only enabled her to remove his glove and gauntlet, which she sat with his staff against the edge of the pool.

The hot spring was on a naturally elevated platform with a hard ground pool. The area around it was clear except for a little bit of natural flora and a few bugs; plus a few birds in the background that chirped and sang to one another. The water did not bubble, as Veigar often thought these springs did, but it did produce a large amount of steam in addition to the strong scent of sulfur. He did not find it beautiful or a miracle of nature that others saw it as. He saw hot water in a bowl of earth, and that was it.

"Well, we're here. Now wh-" He began to asked when she suddenly enclosed one of her orbs around his head, blinding him to the world around him. He tried to lift the orb off of his head, but found that to be impossible. He tried to run out from under it, but it had a tight grip on his head.

He stopped trying to force the orb off him when he heard Syndra's giggle. He couldn't see through the orb, but he could still hear. "Now, now, I wouldn't want you seeming me without my clothes on." She said.

Veigar's movements stopped, and then he heard what sounded like articles of clothing falling to the ground. If his skin was not already altered through the black arts he was known for, his entire body would be red.

After almost two minutes, he stopped hearing the sound of clothes being removed and dropped to the ground. There was silence, and he felt her grab him and pick him up. He began to struggle, still unable to see but knowing that she was doing something that he did not like.

Suddenly, he knew what she was doing. And that made him struggle anew.

"By the gods, will you stop struggling already? There's no turning back from here." He heard her say. Those words made him pause, think for several seconds about what she meant while she began to remove his clothing, and then began struggling again.

During that pause however, she was able to loosen his clothes. When he began thrashing again, she merely tore his clothes off. The sight of his nude form gave her pause.

He was completely black and, unlike other male yordles she had seen, appeared to have no hair. He looked more like a female yordle until she reached over and picked him up. He was not free of hair, but covered in short, fuzzy, black hair from head to toe.

Holding him in her arms, she dispelled the orb over his head. He gasped in the warm air, unused to the fresh, warm and sulfuric air. He turned a glare to Syndra, who was still looking at him with a confused expression on her face. "What?" He asked angrily.

She was uncomfortably silent and did not move for a long moment, and then stepped over the short wall and into the hot spring.

When she did move, Veigar looked down into the water where her feet and knees disappeared, and only then his mind told him that she was naked, as was he. His eyes widened and he turned his head around to her. His face, however, was buried partway into the section between her large, D-cupped breasts. He froze then, unsure of what to do as he stared at the bottom of the valley between her breasts and the dark-white color of her skin.

Syndra looked down at him when he did this. "Your breath is tickling me." She said, rather bashful he thought. He slowly turned his head up and met her purple eyes with his yellow-orange orbs. He saw her smile, so he turned his head with the intention of hiding a blush, but forgot she couldn't see his face reddening through his fur. He then heard her giggle. "Stop that. You're tickling me when you turn your head." She managed in between giggles.

He froze once more.

After a few seconds, she settled down and began to slowly ease herself into the water.

That caused him to start again. "Wait! What are you doing!? This water's too deep for me! I'll drown!" He exclaimed as he saw the water coming closer and closer to him.

Syndra began to giggle again, and then outright laugh as his fur tickled her chest, stomach, and arms as he struggled and panicked. Suddenly, she went to her knees, lowering herself quickly into the hot water, to keep herself from falling. She felt a shiver run up her spine almost as soon as she lowered herself up to her breasts, but only just to her breasts; unprepared for the sudden change in temperature.

Veigar had been completely unprepared for the sudden shift in temperature as he didn't even have his legs in the water. The water went up to his neck, his chin just touching the surface, and gave him the false sense that he was about to drown. In truth, the water was not deep enough for him to drown, but he did not know how deep it was; Syndra did.

After a minute or two, Syndra holding onto Veigar to keep him from drowning himself, the yordle realized that he was in no danger. She let out a sigh before leaning back again against the wall of the hot spring to relax. "See, there's nothing you need to be so afraid of. Now just relax." She cooed, holding him in a loose grip.

To her surprise, he did not try to break free, leading her to think he could not swim. This prompted her to look at him curiously, silently asking him her question. "I can't swim…" He whispered, looking a bit saddened.

She smiled and brought him closer to her body, setting him down on her right hip and placing her right arm under his arms to keep him above the water. She did not act motherly or kind to him, but treated him with respect and care. He was left speechless by her touch, the way she held him, and the look of interest in her eyes.

Normally, people treated him like he was a child pretending to be an evil villain; one summoner even had the nerve to give him a 'Superb' outfit that became popular among others. But this woman did no such thing. She did not cradle him, but held him in place. The way she looked at him did not make him feel small and in need of protection, but made him feel strong and wise. It was a completely new experience to him.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked, moving her left hand under her breasts. To her, it looked like he was staring at her chest. She smiled seductively and used her arm to bounce her breasts once, making the two fleshy orbs tantalizing.

Veigar was silent for several seconds, and then the center of his face began to bleed slightly. A moment later, he leaned backwards, her arm holding him the only thing that kept him from falling into the water.

* * *

Several minutes later, Syndra felt the yordle moving in her arms. After he fainted, she repositioned him and herself so she was sitting with her back at an incline to the pool with her legs under herself, and placed him on her lap with her arms around his waist and his head pillowed on her breasts. His fur did not tickle her as much as before now that it was wet, but it still brought an odd sensation to her.

She looked down at her and then lifted his chin up with her hand, meeting his dizzy and confused yellow-orange orbs with her bright purple eyes. "Did you enjoy your nap?" She asked him with an innocent smile.

Veigar looked at her questioningly, but did not speak. She frowned and let go of his chin, but he did not drop his head. He only stared at her. Finally, he did speak. "Why do you not treat me like the others?" He asked. He was still use to being treated with respect and not fear or like a child.

She stared into his eyes for several seconds, and then spoke with a clear and leveled tone. "Because you are not like others of your kind." She answered. She leaned her head back, sinking into the water a little more, and looked up at the starry sky as she spoke. "I do not like yordles, but you're different. I can actually stand you, and I like you." She admitted.

Veigar turned his head down and looked forward. "Have Noxian jailors lock you up in complete isolation for a couple years and let's see how you turn out." He said. There was silence, other than the world around them. He looked down into the water. "I don't mean it. This is just... new to me." He said.

"It's because we're not so different, you and I." She said, pulling him toward her and letting his head rest between her fleshy mounds. Only this time, she did not wedge his face into them so he could not breathe. "My people, even my family, are afraid of what I can do, and think I should have ethereal chains binding my powers. You, obviously, have been made different from your people. We're both outcasts to our own people." She added, rather sadly.

The Tiny Master of Evil was silent for a few seconds, and then closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. "This is so relaxing." He said, taking in slow, relaxing breaths.

Syndra smiled and closed her eyes as well. "If it isn't the hot spring, it's my breasts. I'm sure they're softer than a pillow and larger than a female yordle's." She said jokingly.

"Don't ruin the moment, wo- Syndra." He said.

She nodded her head slightly, his fur tickling her sensitive skin. "Do you still want me to take you to your boat?" She asked, leaning forward to see his reaction.

He turned his head up, his fur unintentionally tickling her skin. The two stared into one another's eyes for a long moment, and then he shook his head before lowering it again. As he body sank more into the water, up to his chin, he let out a sigh of pleasure. "I was going to ask if I could spend the night at your fortress. It's dangerous to travel on boat at night, and I do not want to risk the Kinkou finding me." He said.

She smiled, partly from him and partly from the tickling of his fur, and rested her head on his. "Permission granted." She said softly.

One day, the two of them may one day meet in battle as they attempt to conquer the world, but, for today, they were sorcerer and sorceress who were outcast from their people and could be considered two of the most dangerous beings in Runeterra. Syndra, the Dark Sovereign of Ionia, and Veigar, the Tiny Master of Evil from Bandle City twisted by Noxian jailors, relaxed comfortably in a natural hot spring. They were not outcasts, Champions of the League of Legends, criminals, or even sorcerer or sorceress, but two people who shared feelings with one another they could not share with others.

* * *

_(Zilean's point of view)_

-Zilean returns to the room, looking tired and exhausted.-

Bears... Fowl, evil creatures all of them. I apologize for my hasty exit, but Volibear and some of his Ursine members came by to request something of me. I threw time bombs at them to make them leave, but then he started throwing lightning at me.

Oddly enough, Gragas came by and, holding two caskets of his freshly brewed beer, offered them to the Ursine. A few drinks later and the whole lot of them were in a drunken, confused disorder, Volibear included! I kept throwing bombs at them, but they only laughed at me. Thankfully Gragas got them moving away.

-He turns to see his portal active and looking in on Syndra and Veigar in the hot spring. A blush comes over his face at seeing the young woman without clothes. He snaps his fingers and makes the portal go blank.-

Well... that certainly looks like something I would have liked to watch. Alright, everyone out. I need to look into the past to find out what on earth happened, and I think it had something to do with those two. I will see you all next week. Bye.

-He said as he ushers everyone out of his tower and then closes the door.-

* * *

_**I thought it would be fun to do the whole 'Zilean hates bears' thing. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter.**_


End file.
